


Rymesona Chronicles

by MakeshiftMasquerade



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Autistic Character, Human Experimentation, Psychic Abilities, Spoilers, Talking Pokemon, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeshiftMasquerade/pseuds/MakeshiftMasquerade
Summary: When a young autistic woman named Becca is invited to participate in a study by the famous disabled prodigy Howard Clifford, her and her therapy pokémon Ralts jumped at the opportunity. However, once they arrived in the bustling metropolis of Ryme City, she quickly learned the real reason for her sudden invitation: to become an unwilling test subject at a secret laboratory. In order to keep her friend from harm, she urged the pokémon to leave her behind and escape.In those dark chambers, she is confronted with a pokémon that she only knew of from the two decade old stories: the legendary Mewtwo, who seems to have preconceived notions about her already. After the mythical pokémon, as well as a certain detective and his pikachu, witness the treatment Becca faced at the hands of the researchers, an escape plan is formed while she was put through another experiment.Mewtwo decides to rescue her, and reunite her with Ralts. However, now with Mew DNA adapting surprisingly well within Becca’s human body, she is left with newfound psychic abilities and a massive identity crisis. Now being the first ever fusion between human and pokémon, her desperate attempts to try and not be so “special” are futile.





	1. Deception Behind Beady Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca and her new therapy pokémon Ralts arrive in the beautiful Ryme City. Both are out of their elements. After an oddly brief talk with the famous Howard Clifford, and a mute woman handing them an oddly telling sticky note, the pair begin to feel like something is very wrong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going back through and adding some notes for those who read this in the future! Firstly, I hope I am doing a good job on my very first fic ever. It has blown me away I even managed to get 8 Kudos! As grateful as I am, comments are what I really love to see. I want to know what works and what doesn’t, so I can improve in future works and possible updates!
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

Becca held her breath as she stepped through the sliding doors of the towering skyscraper. Her pokémon was curiously looking around the room from the safety of a backpack carrier. With a chirp of approval from her companion, the young woman became more comfortable walking up to the reception desk where a woman sat typing on a phone. 

“H-Hello.” She said quietly with a shy smile, “I am here to see H-Howard Clifford. Do you know where his office is?” 

The woman only stared at her, saying absolutely nothing. Her round black glasses and half dyed hair were definitely not the typical dress code for a receptionist, but perhaps Ryme city was more liberal about clothing policies than back home. She was handed a pink sticky note, which had a room number written on it in messy cursive. Below it was a simple drawing of a face, with two pin point eyes and a curved smile. 

“Oh! Uh...” The young woman smiled awkwardly, not wanting to sound rude if she asked for clearer instructions, “Thank you.” She made her way to the elevator and felt Ralts tug on her shirt. 

“I know...” She whispered, “I was kinda freaked out, too. But, maybe she was mute... W-We shouldn’t be judging on first impressions...” 

The elevator suddenly started moving, even though nobody pressed a button to give it a floor to go to. It automatically began ascending up the side of the building, giving the pair a stunning view of the city below. “Ra...” Ralts waved at a braviary flying past the tower with what appeared to be a bag of mail. The bird pokémon nodded to return the greeting. 

“Wow...” Rebecca gasped in awe at the peaceful city, “It is so different here... Nobody has even tried to make us battle them yet...” 

The ding of the elevator announced they had arrived, so the girl and her therapy pokémon got off. Before them was a lavish office. Golden statues of mythical pokémon were taller than her surrounded the center of the room. The glass wall gave a view of the city skyline from behind a large desk, where she saw nobody sitting. 

“Hello?” She hesitantly called out, “I-I think I may be a bit lost...Is anyone-“ 

“Vee!” 

A brown furry pokémon ran up from the corner of the room, ears pinned to its head and fur standing straight. The puffy tail curled under its hind legs revealed that it was more afraid than aggressive. Ralts hid in the backpack, as the woman held her hand out to the frightened normal type, “S-Sorry if we spooked you... It’s okay...” 

Its nose wiggled as it took a few hesitant sniffs, inching closer slowly. “You’re fine...Ralts and I won’t hurt you...” She whispered as she took the risk and pet the top of its head. The pokémon pulled away once or twice but eventually leaned into her touch, and rolled over on its back. She could see that it was a male from the pattern on the tip of the bushy tail wagging side to side.

She couldn’t help but feel more relaxed socializing with a pokémon rather than with other people. Becca settled down on the floor as Ralts calmly waved to the pokémon from the backpack. “What had you so jumpy, little guy?” She started talking softly to it as she rubbed its fluffy belly, “You looked like you were running away from something...”

“Ah, there you are, Eevee.” A voice came from the corner of the room, “I thought you might’ve gotten into trouble again, but it looks like you’ve made a little friend.” 

Rebecca looked up to see the man himself, Howard Clifford, rolling his wheelchair closer to her with a polite smile. The eevee seemed to reluctantly leave her side and hop onto the man’s lap. 

“You must be Becca.” He held his hand out, “Welcome to Ryme city! I imagine you’ve seen quite the spectacular view from the elevator ride up?” 

She shook his hand gently, though the man had a surprisingly firm grip, “T-thank you, sir. Yes, Ralts and I were both blown away.” 

“Ah, call me Howard, young lady.” He finally let go of her hand, “Ralts is your therapy pokémon if memory serves me.” 

Becca nodded, looking to her surprisingly uneasy pokémon, clinging to her shoulder, “Hey, you alright? Did eevee scare you that much?” 

“I certainly hope Eevee wasn’t disrespectful.” The man reached down to pet the pokémon on his lap, who seemed to quiver and flinch at the touch, “He can be a bit...defiant.” 

“Oh, no no. He was an absolute angel.” She reassured the man, partially fearing for the safety of the pokémon, “He was just a little scared, is all.” 

“I saw you befriend him with just a touch. For a few moments, I admit, I was too amazed to say anything. You truly have a gift with pokémon.” The founder nodded, “I knew you’d be the right candidate for this study.” 

“I-It’s not like that.” The young woman blushed, “I-I am just more comfortable around pokémon than other people. I just understand them better. It isn’t like a superpower or anythi-” 

“Do not sell yourself short.” He interrupted her suddenly, “Imagine what you could do if you were at your full potential.”

“I-I try my best...?” She wasn’t sure if that was a question, “Of course, we both know that sometimes gifts come with flaws... I suck at socializing with other people.” 

“Indeed, don’t you wish those flaws could all just... go away?” He looked to her with a twinkle in his eye, “So you could truly be your best self?” 

“Uh...I suppose.” Becca shrugged, “I never thought of it like that. Flaws are kinda part of what make us who we are-“

“It was a pleasure meeting you, miss Rebecca.” He cut her off again, “On the ground floor, Ms. Norman has prepared to drive you to the research facility. Safe travels!” 

——

“O-oh!” She gave a nervous smile as the woman forced her to go into the car, “Y-You’re Ms. Norman?! T-that’s a- uh...a nice name!”

Becca and Ralts were both in mental agreement that something was not right here, and they had to get out right now. She immediately looked to the car doors, but as she tried to reach for the handle while Ms. Norman got in her seat, the clicking sound of the locks activating made her jump. 

The car started moving. “Ahah...” She laughed uneasily, hugging Ralts without realizing it, “S-So...have you lived here all your life?” Becca was not one to ever make small talk, but at this point she would feel a bit of relief if this woman just said a single word... or laughed even! She wasn’t picky! 

“...” 

“That’s okay... You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to...” She was quiet for a few seconds before trying again, “Wow, look at all these people... I-is Ryme city always this crowded?”

“...” 

“C-can you talk... at all?” 

“...” 

Ralts reached into her pocket suddenly, grabbing the pink sticky note they had been given by the woman before and crumpling it up. At first, she thought her therapy pokémon was going to throw a ball of paper at her, but instead it was placed in her hands. The pink paper crumpled into a blob like shape, with the menacingly simple smiley face looking up at her. 

Becca realized immediately what her companion was trying to tell her. “Y-you’re not a human... are you?” She gulped as she eyed the mirror. After a moment of silence, she saw the woman lower her glasses to reveal two sunken, beady eyes. Her lips curved into a wide smile as she said a single word, “Ditto.”

“... H-how did you even learn to drive?!” That random question came out on accident, “I-I mean, Ditto, or Ms. Norman, o-or whoever you are! Ralts and I have decided we would like to drop out of this study. I-it said we could do that anytime on the contract, s-so if you could just drop us off at the nearest bus stop-“ 

The car casually drove outside of the city limits, with the driver purposefully ignoring the orders of the passengers.

——  
After passing a vast natural landscape, they finally arrived at their destination. Barbed wire and warning signs surrounded the perimeter of the building. Becca felt a sense of hopelessness sink in  
as she saw multiple scientists leave the building and approach the car. They had large syringes and a wheelchair with leather straps on it. 

When the car door opened, she used whatever courage she had left to make one statement, “I-I will comply...” She was shaking as she raised her hands up, “B-but you have to let my Ralts go free r-right now, so I can see it!” The adults in lab coats looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. 

She looked to her therapy pokémon, both of their hearts torn in two. All she could manage to say after hugging it for a long time was a sob ridden “G-goodbye...” Ms. Norman grabbed and placed the Ralts on the other side of the fence gate, so that the human could see that their end of the deal was upheld. 

“A-alright...” Becca closed her eyes, feeling gloved hands grab a hold of her outstretched arms. She watched her pokémon disappear into the trees, feeling a sense of relief that one of her closest friends would not be hurt now. With a sharp burning pain injected directly into the back of her neck, she was out like a light.


	2. Changes in Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bargaining for her pokémon’s freedom, Becca is restrained and prepared for the experiments. When a man and his pikachu protest, they are unable to stop what has already begun. Mewtwo doesn’t seem to think too highly of this human it has been forced to switch bodies with. That is, until it witnesses the dehumanizing treatment the researchers put the girl through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact: The reason I made it a point to mention Becca’s birthday being so close to the first time Mewtwo escaped 20 years ago is because it’s true. I was born in 1998, and Mewtwo Strikes Back: Evolution is being released on July 12th, 2 days after my 21st birthday.)

Muffled voices were conversing over her when she faded back into consciousness. Her eyelids were pulled apart by a pair of fingers, a bright light being aimed directly into her eyes for a few seconds. While she was disoriented, they stuck an IV into her veins and electrodes to her head. 

An oxygen mask around her mouth and nose filled with an odd smelling purple fume, causing her to cough and gasp for air. It was immediately removed. 

“Excellent, chemical R is confirmed not to induce rapid onset hysteria in humans who inhale it. As we planned, it shall effect only the pokémon.” One of the scientists spoke out loud as he wrote notes, “After this initial test of the device, what does mister Clifford wish for us to do with this subject?” 

“IF the subject manages to live through this...” Another looked to a clipboard, “We can utilize it to research further on the genetic fusions and modifications as we have been...With the arrival of the newest test subject, Mr. Clifford is particularly eager to attempt to extract DNA from it and implant portions of Mew’s genetics into the subject to record the effects.” 

Becca managed to hear most of the conversation, but before her vision could focus again she was suddenly blindfolded. The sound of someone stomping on the metal flooring was heard, as well as an enraged unfamiliar voice. 

“What is going on here?!” The masculine voice asked, “Who’s this kid blindfolded in the middle of the room?!” 

“Pikachu!” A pikachu growled soon after. 

“After you acquired the pokémon for us, detective Goodman, mister Clifford got us a willing test subject...”

“T-they’re lying! They kidnapped m-!” Becca tried to set the record straight, but an electric pulse sent through her brain caused her to scream. 

“This ... woman... has autism, and she’s clearly delusional.” Another one of the scientists added, “Don’t pay her much mind.” 

“Let her go right now!” The angry voice demanded, “I did not help you so you could torture innocent people!”

“We don’t decide these things.” A female researcher said casually, “If you have a problem, you’ll need to speak with someone higher on the ladder.” She looked to her colleagues, “Escort the detective and his pikachu to a safe distance. Then take the blindfold off, and allow for psychic connection to be achieved.” 

Once the blindfold was ripped off of her face, she tried to move, only to find that she was strapped down. When her vision focused beyond a blurry set of blobs, she saw two large and intimidating eyes staring back at her. At first she had no idea what was in the glass sphere inches away from her. Then one of the scientists spoke again. 

“Mewtwo already appears to be extremely hostile.” They said, “There is a significant chance it may kill the other test subject.” 

Wait...Mewtwo? Like THE Mewtwo?! The clone of Mew that grew to despise humankind 20 years ago?! She had only ever heard stories about this pokémon, especially since this major world event happened right around the time she was born. Superstitious people in her hometown were quick to blame her disability on her birthday being so close to the genesis of this artificially created pokémon. 

She never would’ve imagined she would be face to face with this almost mythical being. It was almost terrifying to think about what must’ve happened for them to contain this powerful pokémon. It must’ve put up a fight, after all the abuse it has supposedly endured from many humans in its life. In a sense, she used to be the same way, except she gave up fighting a long time ago...

While she was caught in her own contemplation, the experiment must’ve began without her noticing. It started with pain comparable to a slight headache, but quickly progressed to the point where her brain felt like it was being torn apart by some unknown energy. The sensation came in waves, which lasted longer each time. All she could hear was the sound of her own screaming. Then it all instantly stopped. 

She didn’t want to open her eyes, her body still sniveling and sobbing pathetically from the pain. Eventually, recognizing the sensation of being underwater, she wondered why she wasn’t drowning by now. That was enough for her to slowly look down. Instead of her own body, she saw a purple one, with three fingered hands and large feet.

None of these appendages belonged to her, not even one. Then the true horror came as she realized what had happened. Had she just switched bodies with a pokémon?! She must have. But... if she was in this body, who was in her’s?! 

The sound of concerned mumbling around her made her look over to her own body, still right where it was, but her expression was one of vengeful anger. When her eyes opened, they were glowing pure white. As if the tightly fastened restraints were nothing, her possessed body broke free, ripping the IVs and electrodes off with sheer force. 

Becca could do nothing but look on in horror as her body began to bleed profusely. Her clothes were quickly stained and a puddle formed on the floor. Still, what she assumed had to be Mewtwo seemed unaffected by the amount of harm it had done to the body it was in control of. Before anyone could reverse the process, her rogue body attacked one of the scientists while floating in mid-air, holding the larger adult by the neck and squeezing... hard. 

“YOU LACK FORESIGHT...” A voice that wasn’t hers boomed from her lips, “THE RESTRAINTS YOU USED ON THIS PATHETIC HUMAN ARE NO MATCH FOR MY POWER...” 

The choking scientist tried frantically to press a button on the wall, before he was thrown to the ground. While watching this pokémon use her body like it was a toy, it randomly occurred to Becca that she couldn’t even do a pull up, much less throw a grown man to the floor with enough force to make a dent in the metal. Was it showing off its power or just messing around with these researchers? It didn’t seem too focused on its own body being controlled by what it just referred to as a “pathetic human”.

She knew there was no reason not to try and get out of this giant bubble, but she didn’t want to hurt this body in the process. It wasn’t her body to destroy, and even if Mewtwo seemed to lack any and all respect for her, she wasn’t about to treat it in kind. So, she remained still, and after a few horrible attempts by the scientists to get her superhuman body under control, the pokémon seemed to notice this. Her own face looked at her, with an expression of suspicion and confusion. 

It spoke, out loud. “ARE YOU NOT GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS OPPORTUNITY?” 

The opportunity of what? Being inside a Mewtwo? What was she going to do? She was kinda limited in terms of options by this giant glass ball. It wasn’t like she could escape. She also had no idea how to use this body! 

“YOU’RE CONTROLLING THE BODY OF ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL POKÉMON IN THE WORLD...” It seemed both dumbfounded and angry at the same time, “YET YOU SIT HERE...DOING NOTHING.” 

At first she only shrugged, but seeing as that seemed to upset it more, she decided to do something. Slowly, she figured out how this whole levitation thing worked, and decided to just...flip herself upside down in the glass sphere? Ta da...? Even upside down, the face of her human form looking at her with pure bewilderment was pretty hilarious. 

In that moment, one of the scientists pressed a button on the panel, causing her to become disoriented as the capsule filled with the purple gas. She lost control, and almost as quickly as the two had switched bodies, they returned to their normal ones. Becca immediately began falling to the ground from where her body once levitated, landing on top of the collapsed researcher, who did not seem very happy. 

“You... vile creature!” He shoved her off, stepping on her chest as she hit the floor. 

“M-mewtwo isn’t a-!” She managed to yell in defense of the pokémon, before the foot put pressure on her lungs. 

“...What?” The scientist started laughing, “You thought I was referring to Mewtwo?” The other researchers started chuckling a little as well, “Oh! She thinks she’s human.” 

Becca suddenly became very confused, “I-I am human!” She choked out, “J-just like all of y-you-“ 

“Is that what your parents told you to make you feel better?” One of the other scientists teased, “The truth is, you should’ve been killed at birth. Your disabilities are burdens on the entire human race.” 

“A waste of a perfectly good human life...” A female doctor commented, “Did you ever think about how your weaknesses hurt others? Of course not. Humans have a thing called empathy, not that you would understand.”

Becca felt tears in her eyes as she realized how similar this situation was to all the times she had been bullied in her life. Taken advantage of, and humiliated for needing extra help. She always had a part of her that believed in other people more than she would ever believe in herself. Being so weak, needy, pathetic. That was why she got hurt, and punished if she ever tried to defend herself. She learned to stop fighting back a long time ago... 

With little to no control over herself anymore, she was reduced to a bleeding sobbing mess on the floor. Her entire body was shaking even after the researcher removed his foot. Once she realized she could move she scrambled to hide behind part of the large machine housing Mewtwo, like a child hiding from a monster in the closet. No consideration to anyone or anything around her was given as she melted down. She hugged her knees and cried her eyes out, utterly broken once again.

The researchers restrained her and took her away with no problems. She gave in, realizing that was all she could do now. The last thing she saw was a man and a pikachu looking at her as she was wheeled away. From there, she was brought to a windowless room, and prepared for more experiments. Those in white coats around her began talking about the adaptability of Mew’s DNA, and how they extracted it from Mewtwo to implant inside of her cells. 

At this point, she didn’t care if they were trying to make her some kind of third Mew or hybrid or whatever they were doing. She hoped it would just kill her, which was what seemed to be the most likely result of all of this. She let herself be restrained and hooked up to a strange machine, then left totally alone. She would have to die from it all eventually, right? Yeah... She just had to wait it out...

Becca was in a lot of pain, whether mental emotional and physical. She felt it all. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she was exhausted and hurting all over. The researchers occasionally entered the room, excitedly talking about the idea of having their names tied to creating the first human pokémon hybrid. None of them ever paid her any mind, though. Her cries echoed in the room as the pain became unbearable, but she suddenly felt a familiar presence.

“R-Raa...halts...” She struggled to even say a single word, but she saw her therapy pokémon trying to console her on her deathbed, and she found a new well of tears to cry out. As much as she wanted to say she didn’t want her pokémon in harms way, she missed her Ralts so much... Her eyes began to close, but she tried her best to smile, to show her pokémon she appreciated all of her help.

She was going to die... but at least she got to say goodbye to one of her closest friends before she left this world. Her eyes closed, and she faded away.


	3. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo has a change of heart, and frees Becca from her doom at the hands of a DNA transfusion machine. When it has to take care of other matters, Ralts begins to realize something is wrong with her friend.

An alarm wailing scared her awake, and the sound of screaming echoed in the halls. She didn’t have much time to wonder what was happening. Broken glass fell on top of her as she was forcefully pulled from the machines cold grip. Her body felt heavy, but her head felt light. When her eyes opened, she expected to see Ralts in her blurry vision. Instead, she saw Mewtwo looking down at her. 

She wondered how pathetic she must look to this powerful creature now, since it already thought of her as pathetic before. Who was she kidding? It was probably here to finish her off so she couldn’t tell anyone what happened. Good. It could go right ahead. Not like she would fight back, she gave up fighting for herself long ago. 

To her utter shock, the legendary pokémon narrowed its eyes at her in a way that almost reflected a sense of sadness or pity. What? Why would this god of a creature feel bad for HER? 

“I ASSUMED YOU WERE LIKE THE OTHER HUMANS BEFORE.” Its voice spoke in her head, “THAT WAS MY MISTAKE.”

What was that supposed to mean?! Being different from everyone else was what people believed to make themselves feel special! Becca’s entire life so far was spent trying her absolute hardest to be like everyone else! She didn’t want to be special! That was why she survived this long! If she didn’t convince others to accept her with her attempts to comply and conform she would’ve been abandoned on the side of the road by now! 

“IT IS SADDENING THAT YOU BELIEVE YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY TO RECEIVE LOVE.” It commented, watching her pass out from exhaustion, “YOU NEED NOT PROVE TO ME THAT YOU DESERVE TO LIVE... I ALREADY KNOW.”

——

Ralts looked anxiously as the pikachu and the detective drove off. She had already known of the danger ahead, but she was too late to warn them now... 

Mewtwo found her crying next to her owner’s body in the machine, and urged her to get out before she got hurt. It promised it would save Becca, so she trusted it. She could sense it genuinely wanted to help. She didn’t have to wait long, as a body was gently placed on the ground by the legendary pokémon. The fairy-type ran over, looking worriedly toward the mythical being, “W-will she be okay?” 

It didn’t answer, instead landing on the ground as well. Mewtwo began looking over the human, now weakened and covered in scars. This went on for a while, before it finally lowered its head, “HOW ODD.” It thought aloud, “THE MEW DNA... HER BODY IS SLOWLY ADAPTING TO IT.” 

“What?!” Ralts looked up in shock, “B-but- Isn’t that impossible?! Arceus made pokémon and humans different, so that they would never be able to combine genes! Right?” 

“YES, HOWEVER...” Mewtwo paused, “HER DISORDER HAS A GENETIC ORIGIN. HER DNA MAY LACK WHATEVER GENE PREVENTS HUMANS AND POKÉMON FROM HYBRIDIZING.” 

“You mean she’s a...” The fairy type couldn’t even finish her sentence. 

“POKÉMON, PARTIALLY.” It read her thoughts and answered her question, “THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. I WILL...HAVE TO SEE THE HIGHEST ORDER ABOUT THIS...” 

“A-Arceus itself?!” The smaller pokémon gasped, “W-Will it be mad?!” 

“IT LIKELY ALREADY KNOWS. I DOUBT IT WOULD PUNISH A BEING FOR HAVING BEEN CREATED UNDER CIRCUMSTANCES BEYOND THEIR CONTROL.” Mewtwo turned away, “IT DID NOT DO SO TOWARDS ME...” 

“STAY HIDDEN. I HAVE OTHER MATTERS I MUST TEND TO.” It teleported away, as an explosion went off in the distance. 

“U-urgh....” Becca groaned, seemingly awoken by the sound. 

“Becca!” Ralts ran over to check the human, chirping frantically, “Are you alright?! How do you feel?! Does anything hurt?!” 

“Yes, I-I just feel tired... and e-everything hurts...” She mumbled in response.

“Wait! You understood everything I asked you?!” The pokémon covered her mouth and gasped, “Mewtwo was right! You are becoming part pokémon! You just understood my cries!” 

“W-wait, what...?” She was too tired to make sense of what her therapy pokémon was going on about right now, “Gah... M-my head...” 

“Sorry...” Ralts frowned, trying to comfort her friend, “Don’t worry. We’re safe now. It’s all going to be okay...” 

“Ralts...” 

“Becca?” 

“I-I am so thankful ...you c-care about someone like m-me...” Randomly, she started crying a little. 

The pokémon, sensing the self depreciation lurking behind the woman’s statement, interrupted, “I am thankful you’re here... Without you, the world would be missing someone with a good, pure heart...” Ralts helped the young woman sit up, “Here... We just need to wait until Mewtwo gets back. Maybe then it can help us get to a human hospital.” 

 

“M-mewtwo...” Becca suddenly had memories flood back into her head. The researchers berated her, and as usual she just curled up and cried like a weakling! She didn’t realize it at the time, but Mewtwo must have seen all of that. She literally hid behind the machine it was in to get away from all of the eyes staring at her! Her face went slightly red from embarrassment. 

“Why did it even bother saving me?!” She suddenly asked herself, becoming even more upset, “Aren’t legendary pokémon supposed to be looking out for the truly amazing people in the world?! Ones that prove themselves?! I am not one of those people-!” 

“SO...” Mewtwo’s voice came from in front of her, “YOU DO NOT TRUST MY SKILLS OF JUDGEMENT?” 

She looked up, and saw the clone glaring at her with annoyance clear in its face, “I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT QUESTION MY DECISIONS...” 

“She wasn’t!” Ralts blurted, “S-she was just-“ 

“D-don’t lie to it!” The woman blurted right back, “It already knows I am questioning it! Yeah, Mewtwo, I don’t understand why you helped me... at all!” 

“Shhh!” The smaller pokémon became slightly nervous, “You’re going to say things without thinking-“ 

“I don’t care!” The human replied, struggling to stand, “I-It still makes no sense that it helped me!” She took a few wobbly steps away from the other two, “It saw me be exposed for what I really was: a selfish, useless excuse for a human being!” 

She turned away with tears in her eyes, “I am nothing special! I don’t want to be special! I don’t even deserve the pity I get for being different!” Her body began trembling, “T-the reason I ended up in that lab was because I was gullible! I should have suffered the punishments for my own stupid mistakes! Then I’ll learn how to handle my autism and my life without needing so much from everyone else!” 

Becca fell to her knees, “I-I don’t know what you think you saw in me, Mewtwo... b-but it isn’t there...” 

The legendary pokémon was quiet for a long while, waiting for the human to compose herself. It took a breath, before responding, “I SEE... YOU FEAR DISAPPOINTING OTHERS, SO YOU CRITICIZE YOURSELF IN AN EFFORT TO PREDICT THE WORST THINGS THEY MAY SAY ABOUT YOU. YOU BRING THE PAIN ON YOURSELF BEFORE THEY HAVE A CHANCE TO-”

“Sorry. I know... I know...” She sniffled, “I-I should be grateful that you want to help me so much... I shouldn’t be taking my feelings out on anyone else b-because that is not mature and-“ 

“YOU’RE DOING IT AGAIN.”

She got quiet, as Ralts went over to try and reassure her. Mewtwo followed, sitting on her opposite side, watching for a few moments. 

“BECCA...” The clone closed its eyes, “I SEE MUCH OF MYSELF WITHIN YOU.” 

She shrugged, “Well... They put Mew’s DNA in my body, so I guess... we are sort of related... which is super weird-“ 

Ralts tugged on the human’s shirt, whispering, “Uh... That wasn’t meant to be taken literally...” 

“O-oh, right...” Becca stiffened, rubbing her head, “That makes more sense... I am starting to feel...tired again...” 

“YOU BOTH ARE SAFE OUT HERE FOR NOW.” Mewtwo stood up, looking behind them at the shape of the city in the distance, “REST. YOU NEED TO. I’LL EXPLAIN THE...COMPLICATIONS... TOMORROW.” 

“Complications? Hey! Wait-“ Before she could say anything more, the legendary pokémon was gone again. She sighed in defeat, deciding to just go to sleep so answers would come sooner. After a large yawn, she curled up and felt surprisingly cozy...

“You usually don’t sleep all rolled up like that...” Ralts commented worriedly, “And a-are you really that comfortable on the ground-“ 

The human was already fast asleep...


	4. Formative Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo decides to dig around in Becca’s mind while she is sleeping, and has to free her from a traumatic flashback it triggered.

Becca was still asleep all the way into the next afternoon, and showed no signs of waking up on her own. Overnight, her sleeping position became even more unusual, with her body entirely curled up, and her head buried in her own arms. She occasionally moved to nuzzle her own hands, as if to scratch an itch. 

The two pokémon looked down at the human, exchanging a glance between one another. 

“That is not how she usually sleeps.” Ralts whispered worriedly, “It’s getting worse, isn’t it...?”

Mewtwo nodded, “THE MEW DNA IS DEFINITELY HAVING MORE EFFECTS ON HER THAN JUST MAKING HER ABLE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT POKÉMON SAY...”

“She hasn’t even noticed she can understand me when I am not using telepathy, yet.” The smaller psychic type added, “M-maybe she doesn’t even recognize that is a new ability...” 

The clone began to think to itself more, “HM... MAY I TRY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU WAKE HER?” 

“W-what is it...?” The other pokémon fidgeted, “What are you-“ 

Mewtwo raised its hand, creating a surge of energy and targeting the human’s brain. It dug around as it pleased, knowing it would not be interrupted. Thoughts... Memories... Ah, there they were. The traumas and fears... She had a lot of them overwhelming her constantly. Her mind must already have a lot of psychic power to endure it.

Becca began to toss and turn in her sleep, as suddenly her dreams became horrible nightmares. Words began to escape her lips subconsciously, “No! I-I was just trying to get away! I didn’t want to hurt a-anyone! B-but I-I’m not! T-they were h-hurting me! I-I... I’m sorry... I didn’t mean t-to...” She fought to stay still, as if struggling against something in a dream.

Ralts looked at the legendary, “W-why are you sifting through her traumatic experiences?! Don’t! S-she will get stuck on them! ” 

“SO THAT’S WHY SHE DOESN’T DEFEND HERSELF...” The larger pokémon narrowed its eyes, “SHE WAS PUNISHED FOR IT AS A CHILD...” Mewtwo got closer to her, eventually sitting down by where she was squirming in her slumber, “I CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT.” It slowly reached out, touching her and closing its eyes... 

~~~~

The pokémon watched the scene before it for a few moments. The small human children ran through its body, laughing to one another as they returned to their games. It scanned the room, until it finally found her: a brown haired child, in a shirt and shorts now covered with mud. Two scraped knees were trembling with her legs as she was yelled at by an old woman. 

“HITTING IS NOT NICE! EVEN IF SOMEONE HITS YOU FIRST, YOU DO NOT HIT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” The teacher barked, dragging the girl by the hand. 

“I-I was trying... to protect m-my face-“ The girl stammered, “I-I learned to block in a s-self defense class-“

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU LEARNED IT FROM A CLEFFA ON THE MOON, YOUNG LADY!” The woman screamed, “YOU ARE BEING VIOLENT AND INCONSIDERATE! NO WONDER THE OTHER CHILDREN DON’T WANT TO BE BY YOU! NO MORE PLAYTIME, FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR!” 

“W-what?!” The child whimpered, “B-but I want to make friends-“ 

“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!” A wrinkly hand pointed to a small room, “YOU WILL BE SPENDING ALL RECESSES IN THERE AND IF YOU TELL YOUR PARENTS I WILL MAKE IT WORSE!” 

Mewtwo watched the door be locked behind the small human, and the woman toss the key aside. It was appalled, but walked through the wall dividing the rooms effortlessly. The room had no lights, and sobbing could be heard from close by. The little girl looked up to see its two white eyes glowing in the darkness above her, which frightened her into the corner of the closet. 

As the child curled up in panic and fear, the pokémon slowly got down on her level, the faint glow of its eyes revealing its presence. Two bright blue eyes were looking back up at it, welling up with tears. Her entire body was shaking in place, and the look on her face was one begging for mercy. “I WON’T HURT YOU...” It spoke softly, “REBECCA.” 

“H-h-how do you k-know my na-“ As the young girl shakily whispered, before she felt something lift her off the ground, “A-are you a ghost type?” She asked hesitantly, “A-am I dead...?” 

“...NO.” Mewtwo almost chuckled at the unexpected logical nature of her question, “I AM HERE TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS DARKNESS...” 

“But...T-there’s no light...” She began to cry again, “I-I’ve been in here before, t-there’s no light! Theres n-no-“ 

“SHH.” It narrowed its eyes, placing a hand on her head, and bringing her into a hug, sensing the child needing that security, “BE CALM...” 

~~~~

Becca felt arms around her as she sobbed quietly in her sleep. At first, she leaned into the embrace, as if it would vanish or grow tired of her. Then she opened her eyes and saw the body of Mewtwo. Immediately she started becoming flustered, “A-ah! W-what the hel-“ 

“STOP SQUIRMING.” The pokémon scolded her through telepathy, “YOU ARE NOT CALM YET...” 

“O-of course I’m not calm! I just woke up to thi-“ She began to argue, but felt the hug get tighter. Something was pressing against her head, sending waves that felt almost hypnotic, “W-what are you...you...” Everything went blank, and she found herself just...relaxing in its arms... She wasn’t sure how long it had been, as if she had no sense of time. 

“THERE...” It finally let go and moved away, noticing how the human nearly lost her balance from leaning against its body for so long, “YOU HAVE NOT HAD A CLEAR MIND IN A LONG TIME, HAVE YOU?” 

“A-a what...?” The girl asked, still somewhat in a daze, before she shook herself awake, “Y-you said something about complications yesterday!” 

“YOU COME BACK FAST.” The legendary remarked, “RALTS AND I WERE DISCUSSING HOW THE MEW DNA IN YOUR BODY HAS BEEN ADJUSTING...”

“Adjusting? Like going away?” Becca asked hopefully, knowing that wasn’t what “adjusting” meant. 

“NO, IT IS BECOMING PART OF YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN UNDERSTANDING RALTS EVEN WHEN SHE IS NOT USING PSYCHIC ABILITIES TO SPEAK TO YOU.” 

“I-I have...?” She looked at Ralts, who nodded to her as an answer, “I-I didn’t notice that...” 

“ARCEUS IS UNSURE WHAT TO MAKE OF THIS, LIKE ALL OF US.” Mewtwo continued, “HOWEVER, IT IS CLEAR THAT YOU ARE NOW BOTH HUMAN AND POKÉMON. YOUR HUMAN FORM BEING DOMINANT, OF COURSE.” 

“Arceus?! Wait, I-I have a pokémon form and a human one?!” Becca looked at her hands, “W-What am I then?!”

The clone answered, “IF YOU MEAN WHAT POKÉMON FORM YOU HAVE, I WOULD GUESS MEW SINCE THAT IS THE DNA THEY USED-”

“No!” She shook her head, “I mean like- WHAT am I?!”

“You’re still you!” Ralts answered reassuringly, “Don’t worry about the details right now! We need to get to Ryme city!” 

“I WILL TELEPORT YOU TO THE OUTSKIRTS. SPLITTING UP WILL PREVENT BOTH OF US FROM BEING RECAPTURED AT THE SAME TIME.” The clone pokémon nodded, “IF YOU NEED ME, I WILL KNOW.”


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca and Ralts think they are safe from Howard Clifford as long as they remain by the police. Unfortunately Tim and a Pikachu telling dad jokes pave a road to their doom with only good intentions.

When Becca and Ralts got to the center of Ryme city, a broadcast in the earlier morning was playing on screens everywhere, announcing a parade being held later on in the week. Seeing Howard Clifford pose as some moral figure on television after what he had done disgusted her to say the least. Whatever this parade was seemed to be big news for the people in the city, with full coverage on the news. 

She looked to her therapy pokémon, who after all that they had been through, still had her vest on to signify her as a service pokémon. She was surprised nobody had stopped them both yet, as she wandered the streets with tattered clothes and multiple injuries. Maybe everyone thought she was some kind of homeless drug addict or something... She definitely looked the part. 

“Uh oh...” Ralts frowned, pointing to one of the large screens on the side of a building. A picture of her and her owner was shown, under the caption of: “Howard Clifford On Autistic Woman: A Sweet Girl, Was Never Found After Hostile Mewtwo Attack.” 

“Oh, really...” Becca grumbled to herself, “Is that how he wants to spin it?” 

“If anyone knows anything regarding the whereabouts this young lady, please call the Clifford office immediately rather than the police.” The newscaster spoke, “Mr. Clifford is not giving up hope and is reaching out to her family.” 

She suddenly felt very afraid. Clifford must really want her back in his clutches... and he had the power to get her! Then again... Maybe the police weren’t in leagues with Howard’s plans, and that’s why they want people to call into the office directly? In that case, she may have a safe place to go here after all! She looked at Ralts, picking her up and running towards the police station before anyone could report her location. 

——

A man named Yoshida and his snubbull were nice enough to give her and Ralts room and board for the night, promising their safety. It was a big wave of relief, one that they needed right about now. 

Becca felt secure for the first time in a while, but she was still hesitant to call her family. If Clifford was in contact with them, she feared they may be at risk of harm too. Her pokémon sat beside her, washing off in the sink as her owner changed into clean, fresh clothes. Taking a shower felt like a privilege, but she couldn’t help staring at the marks left by the torture she had faced. Some of them would definitely become permanent scars. 

“You’re thinking about Mewtwo, aren’t you?” Her pokémon tilted her head curiously. 

“You saw the news report.” She replied, “It said ‘hostile mewtwo attack’. They are trying to make it out to be some kind of monster, when it was only trying to defend itself-!” With a heavy sigh, she flopped on the bed, looking at the ceiling, “...Wow... Maybe it was right about us having a lot in common...” 

Ralts giggled, hopping on the mattress childishly, “It’s okay, Rebecca. At least now we can both get some rest in a real bed!” She jumped, “Catch me!” 

Becca laughed, reaching out to grab the pokémon as it came towards her, “You’re right, thanks, Ralts... You know, maybe we should think about a name for you...” 

The small pokémon gasped, smiling and shaking with excitement, “Y-you only got me the day before we left for Ryme city! You think I earned the honor of a nickname already?!” 

“What? I wanted to give you a nickname from the beginning...” The woman yawned, pulling up the covers, “I just waited to see what your personality was like and to let you be part of choosing it...” 

“Really? You know... You’re not like any other human I’ve ever met.” The pokémon chirped softly, lying down on the pillow, “You treat me like an equal, and... that is part of why I am happy to be here to help you... Maybe we can come up with my name together once everything is over with. B-Becca?”

Ralts laughed to herself, realizing her friend must have already fallen asleep. 

——

“Come on... Chin up, kid.” Pikachu hopped on a young man’s shoulder as he trudged down the halls of the police station, “So the roundhouse was a bit of a bust... We got major headway on this case!” 

“Stop talking...” Tim warned the pokémon in a hushed tone, “Your stupid theory made me look crazy in front of the lieutenant!” 

“I know you’re upset right now, but...” 

“I said be quiet! My dad is gone!” 

Becca and Ralts were out of the room they had been provided, preparing to get out of this place for good. They stopped upon hearing the arguing between the man and the oddly familiar hat wearing pikachu. Looking to her partner, they both decided to follow them outside. 

“Tim, if your dad was here right now, he’d be so...so proud of you...” 

Listening in on this heart to heart was enough to make her choke up a little. Tim must’ve been the son of that detective who tried to save her... She had to say something, at least what she knew about the guy. That man died partially because of her... She took a deep breath and walked over to the bench. 

“E-excuse me, Tim, right?” 

The young man looked up, seemingly recognizing her from the news, “Yeah... Wait, aren’t you the autistic girl from the reports-” 

“Don’t bring that up, please.” She shuffled in place, becoming slightly uncomfortable, “My name is Becca, and this is Ralts... T-The officers told me about your dad, and-” 

“If you’re here to say you’re sorry for my loss, you’re really late for that.” He replied with a sarcastic huff, “I don’t need a therapy session. Go away.” 

“No, it isn’t anything like that! I-” Becca began to get too nervous to continue the conversation, turning to walk away as well, “I-I guess we’re sorry for bothering you...” 

“Kid, what did I say yesterday about talking to girls? You’re scaring her off!” Pikachu whispered harshly, “You gotta break the ice with a joke or something. Lighten the mood and be charming!” 

“Shut up.” The man whispered back. 

“Oh oh! I got it, watch and learn.” The detective got closer to the woman, tugging on her jeans and looking up at her, “Hey, you ever heard the one about the secret agent miltank? It was...udder cover.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

“Ugh...She can’t understand what you’re sayi-” Tim hissed under his breath, but was cut off by the sound of suppressed laughter. 

“Pft...” Becca tried not to laugh out loud at such a cheesy pun, but it got the best of her quickly, “Ha...Hahahaha!”

“Oh my Arceus...” The electric type’s mouth hung open, “S-she can understand me... Get over here, kid!” 

Ralts became worried in between laughing a little herself. She sensed her friends worry as well. Had her newfound ability to understand pokémon been revealed because of a horrible dad joke?! 

Tim got up and narrowed his eyes at her, “Hey, d-did you just understand him?”

The girl became embarrassed, “U-uh...N-no...” 

Pikachu smirked, “Oh yeah? Let’s try again. What about the metapod who lost his wife? He forgot how to use harden.” 

Inevitably, she bursted out laughing again.

“You can hear him...” The man pointed at her accusingly, “How are you doing that?” 

“N-No! I’m laughing because... I’m thinking of something funny!” She tried to hold the giggles back, “I-I’m telling you-“ 

“Hi telling you, I’m Pikachu.” The yellow pokémon had a triumphant look on his face as she laughed even harder, “Finally, a good audience! I can keep going.” 

Ralts shook her head quickly, “Please don’t, she will start dying...” 

Suddenly, a black car drove up to them, rolling down the window slowly. Becca finally caught her breath, but saw a person with black shades in the vehicle, taking a few seconds to stare directly at her and motion to the car. Immediately, she thought of Ms.Norman, and froze up in fear. 

Her pokémon got in front of her, helping her back away slowly.

Tim looked over at the pair, “Hey, what’s wrong? Isn’t this one of the Clifford cars? Y-you’ve been missing for days, haven’t you? Come with us.” 

The hat wearing pikachu looked up at the woman, “Tim...We can find them again later. My jellies don’t feel too good about this.” 

“Forget your jellies.” The young man sighed, “This is an autistic person, remember? She probably doesn’t understand what’s happening. It’s better if we take her to someone so she is safe.” He grabbed her hand, “Come on...You’re not in any danger anymore.” 

——

Becca thought she wouldn’t be seen dead in this office again, but it looks like she had no choice in that matter. Ralts looked up at her, “I am staying with you, I promise! If he tries anything, I’ll teleport him to the middle of the ocean!” That only made her worry for her pokémon’s safety more... 

A familiar eevee had just evolved on the desk, and looked at her with his big blue eyes, now as a majestic flareon. 

“Huh?” His ears perked up, as he ran to sniff her heels, “Nice human girl...? You smell different. Did you come to play with me again?” 

“I-I wish...” Becca found herself whispering in response, finding some comfort in the creature nuzzling her legs with his warm orange fur. 

Tim blinked in slight surprise as the pokémon circled her, “Look, it wants to welcome you back!” 

Oh, she felt so conflicted about this guy. He thought he was doing good from the bottom of his big heart. Even though this was a life or death situation, she couldn’t bear telling him that she was fine by herself. Was she really? She got herself into this all on her own... 

“Ah! What a surprise!” Howard’s voice sounded excited, like a grandpa who’s kids came to visit for dinner, “Becca! It seems your eevee friend and I are both glad you’re safe!” 

She already felt chills going down her spine. Despite this, she said something incredibly stupid anyway, “Really? You’re going to keep this act up...a-after what you allowed to happen to me?!” Quickly she became emotional, unable to gather her speech. 

“You’re right...” The old man looked down, “I am deeply sorry about what happened to you, dear. I am so glad you lived through it all.” He looked to a button on his wheelchair, “That is why I was looking for Tim here. You see, his father was attacked by it, too.” 

“It?” Tim frowned, “Who’s it?” 

She wanted to scream and cuss this guy out for what he was saying about Mewtwo. That pokémon was more human than he’d ever be! Ralts noticed her struggling to stand, and realized she was having a full blown meltdown. 

“Oh, oh no.” The old man shook his head, “Young lady, maybe you should leave the room while I discuss this sensitive matter... It was inconsiderate of me to mention that monster after it had hurt you so... ” 

Oh. Fuck. No. NO NO NO. DON’T TAKE HER AWAY FROM TIM. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY HAD GOOD INTENTIONS HERE! 

Becca tried to compose herself, but it was in vain. Ralts clung to her friend protectively, hoping Mewtwo would get them out of this mess, as much as she doubted it. Tim became worried and helped her get out the door for a moment, “Hey, hey, you’re fine... nothing’s going to hurt you here...” 

Before she could reply, she was placed on an expensive couch, while trying to regain sensation in her legs. From behind the closed door she could overhear Howard say something else. 

“Oh, the poor girl... Probably traumatized by the attacks. Thank you for taking her to me, Tim. I don’t know if she would’ve came back on her own... Now, let’s get to talking about your father.” 

“That...s-sick old man...” Becca whimpered to herself, before realizing it was a matter of time before something took her away, “Ralts... I-I want to help you find a new name now... In case I don’t make it out of here....”

“What?” The pokémon whispered, “No no, we will be fine. Don’t think like that! Don’t-“ 

“How does Aura sound...?” She whispered, “You always have this...energy around you that helps me calm down...l-like an aura.” 

Ralts was speechless...but after a while she nodded, “T-the name is perfect...” She felt tears in her eyes, “I will cherish it forever...” 

“How heartwarming.” A familiar face came out of the shadows, two beady eyes looking at the pair, “I envy the bond you have.” 

“M-Ms. Norman?” The young woman sat up, realizing she was able to understand the ditto now. Becca only had one question, “W-why are you doing this to us? Y-you’re just a ditto. I don’t understa-“ 

“Someone else needs to know how it feels... to be nothing more than a defective result of an experiment.” It explained, “Until the humans find you useful, that is.” 

Ms. Norman forcefully grabbed the girl, as a couple of researchers took Ralts out of her arms, “It’s over. Reject human. Mewtwo definitely won’t want to risk its life to save something as useless as you...”


	6. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard puts Becca through the final phase of her transformation process. While in a coma like state, she encounters a playful pokémon who seems keen on calling her its baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have to admit that had a lot of fun writing Mew here. As a kid, I always had personalities I imagined the legendary pokémon having if they could talk. *You may or may not see that in a new story I am working on that also involves the mews because I just love them.*
> 
> Mew’s personality for me was always a playful and ironically childlike parental figure, since it was the ancestor of all pokémon that came after it. I think Mew here turned out sounding like a little kid playing house and that was exactly what I was hoping to convey!)

“Miss Rebecca? I know you can hear me.” 

She woke up to see a bunch of machines and monitors, and Clifford smirking down at her. Becca just hoped Ralts was okay. She tried to look around to be sure, but... Wait! What happened?! Why couldn’t she move?! 

“No use trying to struggle anymore now... All of your bodily functions are being automated on this life support system.” She felt something grab her hand, “It’s terrifying, isn’t it? To be totally helpless. It was how I spent most of my years at your age...”

“...Mmnh....mnnh...” She tried to talk, but the breathing tube shoved down her trachea prevented it. 

The old man looked almost sadistically empathetic watching her like this, “Aw come now darling, I don’t want to see any tears in those pretty blue eyes of yours...” He brought his thumb to wipe one of her eyes, “You’re a very special girl, after all. Possibly one of the only humans on this planet that can undergo this process.” 

She was absolutely disgusted that he was so easily able to caress her face while she was like this. He wiped her other eye, and took great joy in her flustered expression. The sick fuck...

“You helped me a great deal by testing my invention at the lab.” He smiled at her, “Now, it is time for you to be given a reward...Everyone in the city will be getting this gift eventually, but you are a special case.” 

She was feeling the suspense build, and heard that the beeps of a nearby monitor got faster. 

“I know you’re very excited.” Howard chuckled darkly to himself, “When I am done with you here, your inner pokémon form will be brought to life from deep within you! Of course, it is going to take a little while, because a certain something ripped you out of the original machine.” He looked at a monitor, “Ah yes, we are working on taking care of that rascally escapee right now...” 

Mewtwo?! Not again! Just let the poor thing go! It’s got enough to worry about. She couldn’t do anything to warn it, other than think about it and hope it can sense her thoughts from here. 

“I cannot believe it tried to help you, you know...” The wheelchair bound man continued, “I didn’t think your ability to bond with pokémon was strong enough to befriend something so bitter towards humanity. I was proven wrong, amazed by your talent once again.” 

Becca felt a surge of guilt overwhelm her. She felt so bad for getting caught again, and hoped the pokémon would leave her behind, run while it still could get away. 

The man started typing something on a keyboard, “That is why I have decided that Mew is the perfect pokémon form for you to have. Of course, we didn’t have every bit of DNA to study, so you won’t look identical to the real Mew, but very very close to it...” 

A picture was projected on a screen, though he knew she couldn’t see it, “The computer is showing that you’ll be quite a bit smaller, and blue in color. We messed with the shiny gene we found in the recessives. Your favorite color was blue on the interview form, right? What a happy coincidence!” 

“Dad!” Another voice came from out of her line of sight, “Stop this madness!” 

“Oh, hush.” He scoffed, “Rodger, you never met Becca, did you? She is the one who I hand picked to come here, and help with the research. She can’t exactly say hello right now, as we are about to begin the DNA transfusion.” 

“You’re a horrible person!” The voice yelled, “I knew something was going on, but this is beyond evil!” 

“Dittos...Please take care of my son. Gag him and put him in a closet or something. I don’t care... ” Howard commanded coldly, before looking back at his victim, “As for you, dear. You’re going to be put into a sedated state, and your mind will be stimulated enough to kickstart your psychic power. That will help you change into your new form...Until then, sweet dreams.” 

—— 

Becca wasn’t sure what was happening. It was like she was projecting herself in a void, though her real body was immobilized. She was worried about everyone. Tim and Pikachu...Ralts and Mewtwo. They had no idea, and she couldn’t reach them from inside whatever this hunk of overpriced metal was that had encased her. 

“Hello!” 

Wait, what the heck was that? She turned around to see a pair of blue eyes in the darkness. 

“H-hello...?” She backed up, but the eyes stayed the same distance away from her no matter how many steps she took. 

“So, you’re Becca, huh?” The pair of eyes moved as if the head they were on had tilted to one side.

“Y-yes...” She frowned in slight confusion, looking at the hands of her mentally projected body, “I-I guess I am...but not for much longer...” 

“Hmmm...” 

The glowing eyes floated around her, as if studying her appearance, then gave a pleased expression. 

“Aww! You’re really cute!” 

“Uh... T-thanks...?” She wasn’t sure what to say anymore. 

“No wonder Mewtwo took a liking to you! It tries to hide it, but it’s a real big softie under that grumpy face!” The voice whispered as if it was telling her a secret. 

“W-who are you?” The human asked hesitantly, “ H-how do you know about-“ 

“It told me, silly!” The voice giggled, “It told old Arceus too!” Finally, a small pink body emerged from the darkness, floating in circles around her, “Now that I’ve seen you I think you’re going to be a great new baby!” 

“B-Baby...?” Becca was in shock at the Mew supposedly manifesting itself in her head, but what it said made even less sense. 

“Uh huh! Don’t ya know who I am?” The cat like creature did a little flip, “Ancestor of all pokémon! All pokémon out there are like my babies!” 

“That ... kinda makes sense?” The woman nodded a little, “B-but I’m not a-“ 

“You will be soon!” Mew reminded her, “This new form you’re getting will be a part of you for forever and ever! Even after your human body dies!” 

Okay, it’s cheerful attitude about this whole situation was starting to become a bit creepy... “So... I-It can’t be stopped?” She felt her voice waver, “N-not even by Arceus?” 

“It’s outside of our natural ruling domain.” The pink pokémon explained, “Just like how Mewtwo is.” The mythical pokémon came closer, nuzzling her cheek with its nose, “Don’t cry, baby... You and your friend Aura will be safe with us...” 

“A-Aura...” Becca sniffled, “Is she okay?” 

“I made sure of it.” Mew purred, comforting her some more, “You don’t have to be scared. No matter what happens, you’re my baby now, and you are always welcome to stay with us...” 

“T-thank you...” She hugged the small pink creature, whispering, “I-I didn’t know if anyone w-would accept me after this...” 

A sand paper tongue licked her forehead, “Those who love you always will...” It seemed to tense up, “Uh oh...” 

“Uh oh?!” Becca looked at the legendary suddenly, “W-What’s uh oh?!”

“The humans captured Mewtwo...” Mew quickly touched foreheads with the human, “I need to alert the others in case we need to intervene! Goodbye for now, new baby!”


	7. Not Exactly Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca is stuck in her new body, completely helpless, and has to come to terms with her own shame over her reliance on others. After watching Mewtwo be hurt after putting so much trust in her worth, she is ready to give up on everything. Luckily, someone shows up to comfort her and tell her this is all part of the plan.

Rebecca began to feel her own bodily sensations again after what felt like an eternity, but something was different, now. The only way she could describe it was like when you played a video game with reversed controls. Most things never seemed to do what they were supposed to, and there were other things she couldn’t do at all. The most frightening one was that she couldn’t open her eyes on her own. 

That didn’t stop her from sensing what was happening around her through sound and touch, however... She felt cold, very cold, and wet. Despite her efforts to stay calm and rational, when something grabbed her she unknowingly squeaked in surprise, startled by the sudden warmth.  
“Is the other one here yet?” A voice entered her ears, “Mr. Clifford is becoming impatient.” 

“Almost,” Another sighed, “Getting that thing under control is difficult... Not to mention the intruders at the lab.” The sound of footsteps followed, “So...the human subject actually manifested a new physical form, fascinating... How is it doing?” 

“Perfectly healthy.” The original voice added, “Once we get it warmed up and its little heart pumping, it will be able to open its eyes and move about. This form the human subject created is essentially a newborn pokémon, after all.” Someone laughed, “This will be so much safer than working with Mewtwo.” 

“Once Mewtwo’s body becomes Mr. Clifford’s new vessel, we will all experience the joy of being a pokémon...” The other voice remarked with a tone of excitement, “Still, the fact that this subject has managed to have both a human and pokémon form is groundbreaking. Perhaps with enough research, all of us could have two forms like this someday.” 

She listened in complete shock at what they were planning to do. That’s why they had the body switching technology tested on her. It was going to be used by Howard! A sudden sharp pain in her thigh region made her come back to the present with a loud shriek, but she was quickly wrapped in what felt like a towel afterwards. 

“Let’s get some warm fluids in you to raise your body temperature a bit faster...” The person holding her seemed to be enjoying this way more than she was, “Mr. Clifford wants you to be kept safe and contained while the parade comes through.” 

As much as she hated to admit it, the warmth was very tempting. Maybe it was the new pokémon instincts or something. Becca still hated every bit of this plan though, and when her eyes opened, she saw an upsettingly familiar face. It was one of the researchers from the lab that had originally put her through this hell. They must have survived the escape somehow... More importantly, the man suddenly gave a shit about her now that she was a cute little mew thing?! 

She felt deeply insulted by that. It was just superficial and wrong. This evil person called her a useless waste of a human just days ago, but now he was making sure she was warm! He even scratched behind her ear, which really made her wish she could use whatever new powers she had to blast his brain into oblivion. Unfortunately, her new body seemed to want to purr rather than listen to her orders!

Now being placed inside a capsule very similar to the one she remembered Mewtwo being in, she was connected to some kind of IV drip running outside of the machine. Who knows what they were gonna put in her veins now. Her reflection in the glass was a smaller mew, that was Howard said she would be, blue in color. The tail was slightly darker than the rest of her body, though, similar to the pokémons clone. 

She tried immediately to get out. Becca figured she was a freaking Mew now! She had to be able to do SOMETHING, right?! As much as she focused, she couldn’t do anything beyond float in the confines of this bubble like she had done in Mewtwo’s body. It all felt oddly familiar to her for that strange reason. Keenly watching what she could see from here, she tried to come up with some sort of a plan to escape on her own, before the doors opened. 

“Bring it in!”

When she saw the large sphere in the center of the room she knew it was going in there. This would be a great time for some pokémon to come and break them out, like Mew for example! It seemed thinking about it happening wasn’t how her psychic power worked. She felt a deep, festering sense of shame for her lack of abilities. Mewtwo was in big trouble and she was just a pathetic blue cat thing in a glass ball!

It would likely be mad at her, she suddenly realized, for being caught again despite its help and many warnings...Could she even handle looking it in the eye again after she betrayed its faith in her like this?! The more and more her mind raced, tears started to fall. When she heard it grunt in pain she just couldn’t take it anymore. She let it down! She let Aura down! SHE ALWAYS LET EVERYONE DOWN! 

What was she now other than a failure...? It wasn’t like she could do anything useful, not even now with a legendary pokémon as a new form. Even now that she was special, she was worthless. How did she even come to like herself to begin with? She curled up in the back of the container, and started sobbing, hoping the glass was soundproof so nobody would hear. 

Mewtwo noticed her immediately. For some reason she just knew it did. She couldn’t tell how it felt, and she was terrified to find out. Suddenly, she was picked up again, and shocked with some kind of a tazer. Of course her eyes opened to figure out what was happening, and there were those two eyes again...from behind the wall of glass. 

Becca choked up, remembering the first time they had been through this. They had some hope then. Now, everything seemed bleak... Her blue paw touched the glass, as she finally let herself break. She looked Mewtwo directly in the eyes, and tried her best to say something, anything, before she was taken away again. To her surprise, her mouth obeyed her, and she sobbed out actual human words. 

“I-I’m...so sorry...” She managed, “I-IT SHOULD BE ME IN THERE! Y-you don’t d-deserve this- M-MEWWWW!” She quickly lost control, and got shocked into submission by whoever was holding her. Her pokémon cry became a painful scream. The researchers rushed her away, realizing she might motivate the pokémon to try and escape. She didn’t do anything to stop it, she deserved it. What she had allowed to happen by her own ineptitude was unforgivable and soul crushing. 

——

She lost track of how long it had been since Mewtwo was taken away, but she hadn’t stopped crying. Even if she got out of here, found Aura and got back to her family... Never would she ever forgive herself for letting this happen. EVER...  
Maybe Mew realized she wasn’t worth it too, and that’s why she was still in this empty room, locked into a capsule... Forgotten...Abandoned... As she should be. 

“Now now... It is going to be okay...” Someone familiar purred, and nuzzled her. 

“M-mew...?” She looked up to see the pokémon holding her close, now actually a bit bigger than she was, “N-no... I-It’s not.” Becca looked down, “A-All of you thought I was something special and worth e-enough to be cared about...Y-you were wrong...I proved it a-all by myself...” 

“What are you talking about?” Mew asked, “You helped Mewtwo with its backup plan. It always has one!” 

“H-huh...?” She sniffled, her tiny paws unable to wipe her nose. 

“The pikachu and the human!” It exclaimed, “You didn’t know what was really going on, so they didn’t suspect a thing!”

“What was going on?” Becca frowned, “I don’t understa-“ 

“The Tim human has been with his father all along!” The pink pokémon giggled to itself, “Now, they can save the city!” 

“S-shouldn’t we do something to help?” She asked. 

“You don’t know how to use your new powers yet, little one.” Mew explained, “If anyone sees us, we are in trouble.”

“I-I am an adult you know...” She blushed a little. 

“Not right now! Now you’re my cute blue baby!” The larger pokémon giggled, “And I am here to help you out of here!”


	8. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca teaches Mew how to play dodgeball. Mewtwo’s plan works, and everything is returned to normal. However, there may be much more to the story of Becca and Aura to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This has loads of room for an epilogue so if y’all want more just say the word in the comments below! Right now, I am starting another pokémon series that is a modified version of a story I came up with when I watched the first movie as a kid! Stay tuned for that if you want!)

“Are you ready to go?” The larger pink pokémon asked, taking the IV out of the smaller Mew’s leg, “Aura is waiting for you close by!” 

“R-really?” Becca perked up, eagerly flying out of the glass capsule, “Let’s go then-“

“One more thing!” Mew grabbed her tail, “The human that has control over Mewtwo’s body might be able to sense us...”

“Then how are we going to avoid being spotted?” 

“We can’t teleport, it may alert Mewtwo at this close of a distance. That means we will have to be sneaky.” The legendary motioned to the doorway, “Stay close to me, young one. Your first lesson as a Mew is to stay hidden.”

——

Becca couldn’t help but stop and stare as soon as she saw the chaos in the city streets. Confused people-turned-pokémon were frantically panicking and trying to figure out what happened to them. The large popped parade balloons were slowly descending to the ground, some even lit on fire. This was absolute anarchy... 

What did Howard Clifford even hope to achieve by doing something like this?

“Come on.” Mew nudged her away from the scene, “News of this is quickly spreading. If we don’t hurry, I think trainers might start trying to-“ 

“HOLY SHIT A SHINY MEW!” A voice cried from below them, “I CALL DIBS!” 

“What?!” The blue mew yelped, but was fast enough to dodge a masterball thrown at her, “Hey! C-catching pokémon here is illegal-“ About five ultra balls flew towards her, as she barely got out of the way of each one. Hiding with Mew, she sighed in relief, “W-whew... Never thought I would be so thankful for having to play so much dodgeball-“ 

“Dodgeball?” The pink pokémon tilted its head, “What is this...dodgeball? Is it a human game? May we play?” 

“This might not be a good time...“ Becca peeked out at the trainers below them with their pokeballs at the ready, and got an idea, “I mean... Yeah, sure. We can play.” 

“Yay! How does one play the human dodgeball game?” 

“All you have to do is dodge the balls... like this.” She slowly worked her way out from behind their hiding spot, dodging some more ultra balls that were being thrown at her, “Come on. We can get past them if we keep dodging.” 

“This is fun!” Mew laughed as it weaved in between the pokeballs as well, “I should teach this game to everyone back home!” 

“Well!” She laughed as she went ahead, enjoying herself for the first time in a while, “Legendary pokémon are probably naturals at this game already-!” 

“What a naughty little experiment...” Something grabbed her by the back of the neck, and turned her around to face it. It was of course, Mewtwo, with a wide and uncanny smirk on its face. She never really found it scary before, but now this large powerful pokémon was absolutely terrifying to her. “Playing around the city while I’m trying to work?” 

Sweet mother of Arceus, that smile... It smiling like that was just not natural. She tried to demand to be let go, but instead found herself hissing and swishing her tail back and forth. It laughed right in her face, using psychic abilities to toss her around in the air, “You were a worthless human! You’re lucky I saw that one shred of potential in you! Now... OBEY. YOUR. MASTER!” 

She was slammed into the top of a building, making a dent in the concrete.

“Hey, you deformed hairless Persian!” Pikachu’s voice came from nearby, “It’s me you want!” 

Mewtwo growled and immediately chased after the electric type. 

“D-detective...” Becca looked around as she was put in a bubble, “Mew?” 

“Uh oh! The legendary blinked, “I’m sorry, baby! I got so caught up in playing that I didn’t notice you got hurt!” 

“I-I’m fine...” She reassured the pokémon now helping her float to the ground, “W-Where’s Aura?” 

“Becca!” A voice came from behind her, “Thank Arceus you’re safe!” 

“Aura...I missed you!” 

The two instantly hugged, before Mew interrupted, “Don’t you two sillies notice something different about each other?” 

“Different...?” They both spoke at the same time, looking over one another. 

“Aura!” Becca smiled in absolute shock, “Y-you evolved!”

“I tried and failed to get to you before, but... Knowing you needed my help made me stronger...” The Kirlia gave a smile, before gasping, “Wait! Y-you’re a Mew!” 

“Oh, I nearly forgot for a second...” She looked down at her blue body, which had a few scrapes and bruises, “D-do I look okay?” 

Mew licked the top of her head, winking, “You’re so cute, and smaller than me! Mewtwo is so big I don’t get to hug it like this~” 

“You’re such a pretty blue, too!” Her therapy pokémon added.

“No, I-I mean...ow...” Becca winced as she was cuddled, “Yeah, starting to feel that impact...” 

Cheers suddenly roared from the center of the city. 

“Everything must be back to normal.” Kirlia looked over, “Oh, and someone’s coming!” 

Tim and Pikachu came from around the corner. 

“Whoa, two mews...” The young man was in awe.

“And Mewtwo.” Pikachu nudged his partner, pointing to the sky, “Get it?” 

Becca started laughing so hard she didn’t even realize she had been picked up again. 

“MEW. WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING HER AWAY FROM MY POSSESSED FORM?” The clone glared at it’s counterpart, “SHE COULD’VE BEEN KILLED.” 

“Awww!” The pink pokémon teased, “Is someone already protective over the new baby? I gotta go tell everyone~” Mew teleported away with a playful wave, “Bye bye!” 

“YOU BETTER NOT- UGH...” Mewtwo rolled its eyes, before focusing on the small shiny pokémon it was holding, “I CAN DEAL WITH THAT LATER, YOU HAVE A HUMAN LIFE TO RETURN TO.” 

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Becca was turned human. She ran her hands through her hair, and felt her clothes on her body. No tail, no levitation! Human again! “Aura!” She caught her Kirlia as it leaped into her arms, “Oof! Y-You got bigger!” 

“Hey, Becca.” Tim walked closer, laughing awkwardly, “I...uh... want to apologize. When Pikachu and I went to the lab and met Mewtwo again, we found out the truth.” 

She stood up, unsure how to answer, “It isn’t your fault, Tim. There was no way you could’ve known. I-I’m just glad everyone is okay-” In the middle of her thought, she suddenly looked to Mewtwo. 

“WHAT? REALLY? ...FINE. I’LL ALLOW IT.” The clone nodded as the human hugged him tightly, “YES. YES. YOU’RE WELCOME...” 

“I was worried sick about you- Huh? Are you ...purring?” Becca blinked, feeling a rumbling sensation coming off of the pokémon.

“NO. THAT’S ENOUGH. GET OFF.” The large psychic type shoo’d her away with a hand, making her laugh a little, “I WILL GET EVERYTHING TO NORMAL. BUT FIRST...” 

——

“Yes, mom, I’m fine.” Becca sighed, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what happened- No. No, it’s not that I don’t trust you. I mean-“ Kirlia tugged on the humans pants, pointing to a person sitting on the train station bench, “I’ll ...call you back...” 

Tim noticed her first, waving, “Hey, I wanted you to meet-“ 

“Hi! I’m Lucy,” The woman shook her hand, “and this is Psyduck. Tim told me you were the one who was part of that big lab conspiracy, and I just had to meet you in person before you left! We are on an assignment but Tim can give you my number!” 

She laughed, “Well, I’m Becca and this is my therapy pokémon Aura.” She gestured to the Kirlia, “We are actually...going to find a place here in the city, so-“ Lucy ran off with her psyduck strapped to her back, “Bye then, I guess?” 

Tim chuckled.

“Pika pika!” A pikachu ran up and circled around their feet before returning to its owner. 

“Hey, kid...” A man smiled, “Pikachu and I wanted to send you off. Here’s the ticket-“ He noticed the woman, “Heh, if it isn’t my favorite audience. You should probably be leaving too, huh?” Smirking, he winked at her, “Your father must be worried sick about you.” 

“Hi there, detective.” She waved, “Actually I am staying here in Ryme City with Aura. Having a service pokémon is way easier here since nobody tries to battle you.” 

“I agree,” The older man smiled, “It’s hard to do your job when everyone wants to battle. If you ever need help, give Pikachu and I a call, okay?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Wait-“ Tim interrupted as he looked back from the train platform, “D-do you think I could stay for a while?”

“Y-yeah... I’d love that, kid...” The detective smiled, watching his son throw out the ticket, “How about we go get a coffee, you and me?” 

“Sure, sounds great!” 

Becca smiled as she watched the father and son walk off, “Aww, that’s so sweet. Aura, you ready to go back home to get stuff moved?” 

“Yep! It’ll be done in no time now that I know teleport!”


	9. Putting Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Becca and Lucy get together to try and answer some unanswered questions.

Aura was asleep beside her as Becca watched some TV. After everything that happened, she had a lot on her mind, and hadn’t slept for a while. She didn’t have cable yet, but she had the basics. Hopefully, the endless blabbering of reporters on the news would be good background noise to doze off too... 

“As Ryme City is working to recover from the recent catastrophe, people all over the world are seeking answers. Footage of a mysterious blue pokémon with the legendary Mew has started spreading on social media. Many are now speculating about this creature, dubbed ‘Mewblue’ by the internet, and its relation to the conspiracy surrounding Howard Clifford.”

Wait...WHAT. Her eyes shot open as she stared in shock at the recording. It was from when she was trying to avoid being captured. One of the trainers must have had their phone out. Turning the volume up a notch, she listened closely. 

“A scientist working under Clifford has revealed that they had been experimenting on a missing woman to try and give her a pokémon form. Many are now speculating that Mewblue was the result.”

The woman continued, “Various organizations now have the common goal of capturing this mysterious pokémon, but Rodger Clifford has refused to give any further information. Rumors are also spreading of criminal groups like team rocket making a comeback in reaction to this groundbreaking discovery.”

She turned the television off and worriedly looked around the darkness of the apartment. For some reason, she just didn’t feel safe, even with Aura right beside her. Dangerous people might be looking for her and she was so far away from her family... 

A sudden sense of loss overwhelmed her when she realized her life would never be the same again. Mew told her that this new form was permanently linked to her immortal soul. When her human self died, she would have to live on as a pokémon. After everyone she loved is long gone, Aura... Her whole family... she would still be there... Who would she have to help her then? 

She suddenly held the Kirlia beside her closely in a hug until she fell asleep. 

——

“Hey, Becca, open up!” Tims voice came from behind the door, “Lucy and I are going out to explore out by the old bridge! We want you to come with us!” 

“H-huh?” Drowsily she opened the apartment door, still in a large hoodie and jeans, “A-are you sure? I don’t want to be a third wheel...” 

“Oh, no no! You won’t be! I promise!” He smiled at her and Aura, “Come on! Dad said you might want to get out of the city until everything dies down...” 

——

“Psyduck!” A yellow pokémon ruffled his feathers by the babbling brook, unwinding at the sound of the water on the rocks. Kirlia hopped from stone to stone beside him stretching her legs. 

“This is beautiful...” Lucy smiled, “The bulbasaur took you up this way?” 

“Yea, and a bunch of morelull came out from the ground right around here...” Tim pointed, “Then right up here...” He turned a corner, “There, that’s where it healed Pikachu. Becca, this is where it explained everything about you, too.” 

“What?” The brunette followed him over to a mossy rock, “Who...? Mewtwo?”

“Yeah.” He replied, “Let’s see if we can share our stories and try to figure some stuff out. Dad thinks it might come in handy.” 

“I’m all ears!” Lucy pulled out a notepad, noticing the look of uncertainty on the other woman’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Does...she know?” Becca pointed, “Should I tell her, or-“

“About what?! I can handle it! My lips are sealed!” She looked over in interest. 

“Oh, right I forgot. W-well, uh... you know the whole Mewblue thing...?” Tim scratched the back of his head, “And that strange theory going around online...?” 

It got quiet for a while, until psyduck suddenly gasped in shock and nearly fainted, “PSY?!” 

“I-it’s...true?” She looked at the other girl with wide eyes, “T-they really injected you with pokémon DNA...?” 

Becca looked away, pulling up her sleeve to reveal some deep injection marks and branching scars, “I-I thought these would’ve healed over by now...” 

Aura sat by her friend, helping her adjust a few loose bandages before bringing her sleeve back down.

“Oh...” The redhead whispered, “I am so sorry. I didn’t realize-“ 

“It’s fine.” She bit her lip, “It’s over, for now...”

“...For now?” Tim frowned, “Didn’t Mewtwo change you back? I saw it happen.” 

“What they did to me is... irreversible. I will always have this mew form even after my human form dies...” She looked at her hands, “The worst part is... I still have no idea how to control any of it...” 

“So you are stuck like this... forever?” Lucy asked worriedly, “How are you going to keep yourself safe? So many people are going to be searching for Mewblue... You’re like a legendary pokémon!” 

“I know... I really hope my family doesn’t find out...” She sighed, “They might never let me leave their sight again if they knew I screwed up this bad.” 

“Well, we are always here for you.” The young man smiled at her reassuringly, “I’m actually starting to think dad may have already adopted you in his mind...” He laughed to himself, “Anyway, we are trying to figure out where this chemical R stuff comes from. It has been found in other areas, but the lab here is destroyed. Any ideas?”

“Hmm...” Becca thought for a moment, “I-it apparently wasn’t ever tested on a human until I was forced to breathe it in. That means it was definitely meant to only be used on small scales, or situations where people weren’t involved...” 

She looked at Aura, helping her remember a bit more, “M-maybe it was originally made to keep Mewtwo itself contained? When they used the gas on it, it became disoriented, but never truly became aggressive...” 

“That makes sense, but then why is it called R?” Lucy asked curiously, “If Clifford created it to use on Mewtwo... wouldn’t he want to call it something like chemical C or chemical M2?”

“You’re right...” Tim frowned, “That is kinda weird...We didn’t see chemicals named A through Q, either. The R has to mean something significant...but what?” 

“Reactant?”   
“Respiratory?”   
“Radioactive?”  
“Ryme?” 

They all sat there, trying to mentally go over every possible R word that could relate to chemicals or how the pokémon reacted once they were inhaled. Psyduck was starting to get a headache from thinking too hard...

Suddenly, the voice of the female news anchor played back in Becca’s head: “Rumors are also spreading of criminal groups like team rocket making a comeback in reaction to this groundbreaking discovery...”

“R-rocket...” She spoke up nervously, causing everyone to look back at her, “M-maybe the R stands for Rocket...?”

“Now we’re onto something!” Lucy wrote on her notepad enthusiastically, “Team Rocket created Mewtwo 20 years ago, so maybe they made the chemical at the same time in an attempt to control its power! If they found out that it had other effects that could make pokémon crazy, it makes sense that they would try to sell it for profit even after Mewtwo had escaped!” 

Tim smiled, “That is a great guess, Becca! How’d you think of that?” 

“I-I just remembered team rocket being mentioned on the news last night...” She became a little embarrassed, “I figured it started with the letter R, so...” 

“Do you think this means Howard was likely being supplied by team rocket?” He thought out loud, “It would make sense for them to want Mewtwo back, right?”

“Yea, and Howard being in control of its body would’ve been a great way to control its powers...” The redhead flipped a page in her notes, “It would’ve been a win win for both parties... Except there’s one thing that doesn’t fit...”

“What is it?”

“If they only wanted Mewtwo back so Howard could take over it’s body...Why would they have bothered with the Mewblue stuff? Even if the goal was to find a way to put human souls in pokémon bodies, wasn’t that already achieved by Mewtwo’s powers?”

“That’s true...” Becca nodded, “It doesn’t make sense. They didn’t kill me after I was used for their purposes. Instead, they just decided to start injecting DNA in me.”

“Yeah.” Aura interrupted, “They put you on life support too...” 

“They must have been hoping I would survive my forced encounter with Mewtwo.”

“It might’ve been like a test?” The young man suggested, “Did anyone ever say anything about how Mewtwo let you live?” 

“...Howard did. He said that he was impressed that I bonded with a pokémon that was so bitter towards humanity...” 

The sound of a phone ringing made everyone jump. “It’s my dad.” Tim said, “He wants us to come back and help him!”


	10. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the group goes to drive back into the city, something happens that triggers Becca’s transformation. Luckily, detective dad is quick to figure out what happened. While she is out cold, Becca realizes that maybe she isn’t so alone anymore.

The group was about to hurry back to the car, when Becca found it hard to walk for some reason, and started coughing randomly. “W-wait for me...” She rasped, causing Aura to hurry back to her feet, “W-why do I...feel so...s-so...” 

“Oh... Do you have allergies?” Lucy approached her with a look of concern, “There’s probably a lot of pollen out here-?!” She caught the smaller woman, looking away as a bright light blinded her. Suddenly the weight she was carrying felt a lot lighter, and when the glow faded, a small blue pokémon was barely awake in her arms. 

“Becca?!” Tim rushed over, followed by Psyduck, “Oh, no...” 

“Awww! She’s so cute!” The woman whispered with a slightly higher pitch than normal, “Look at her!” 

“Not now.” The young man sighed, “Remember what she told us? She doesn’t know how to change herself back. We need to get her back to dad’s apartment without anyone seeing her like this.” 

“That should be easy enough.” The redhead shrugged, “She’s very small...” 

“Psyduh?” Psyduck curiously looked at what his partner was holding, before making a pleased sound and patting the odd pokémon on the head, “Duck!” 

“Kir!” Aura chirped, pointing to Tim’s sweatshirt pocket, “Lia!” 

“Oh, that’ll work...” He nodded, grabbing the Mew and putting it in the large front pocket, “There. It’s like a little hammock. Let’s get going before anyone sees her.” 

—— 

When Tim got out of the car at the apartment building, he noticed a suspicious figure in the alleyway, and put his hands in his pockets to try and keep the pokémon hidden inside from falling out. 

Aura immediately noticed the blue tail falling out of the pocket, and tucked it back in. She wasn’t sure if anyone else had seen this, but she gave a hushed chirp to tell the humans to hurry upstairs. 

Lucy knocked on Harry’s door, since her friend seemed to have his hands full. Immediately the man answered, looking at the pair with slight confusion, “Hey kids-! Wait, Tim didn’t I tell you to bring Becca along?” 

“We did.” The young woman nodded, gesturing to the Kirlia and pointing to the sweatshirt pocket, “She’s...in there...” 

The detective closed and locked the door behind the group, watching his son take out the small shiny mew and place it on a pillow, “She’s really cute.” He whispered with a dorky smile, “I think I might die from this level of cute.” 

“I know right?” Lucy whispered back, “Her paws are like little pillows...” 

“Pika cha~” Pikachu nuzzled the sleeping pokémon, before greeting Aura and Psyduck properly. 

“Would you guys stop messing with her?” Tim groaned in annoyance, grabbing a blanket, “She doesn’t know how to change back... and she looks like she’s got the chills.” 

“Wait, what’s that...?” Harry noticed some kind of dust on the pokémon’s back, grabbing a glove to wipe it off of the fine fur, “Tim, smell my finger.” 

“This is not the time for jokes dad!” 

“You’re such a scaredy-meowth...” The man smelled the tip of his index finger, gagging for a second, “C-caliente fiesta!” 

Lucy looked over from petting psyduck, “...Hot party?” 

“No no.” The young man instantly remembered what that meant and hurried over, “He’s talking about R, the chemical R! It was on her...?”

“I-it’s a dust...” Harry caught his breath, hitting his chest with his fist, “Whew... This must be the real good quality shit...”

“How is that possible?” Tim put a blanket over the pokémon worriedly, “Chemical R is a gas...” 

“Maybe the dust is what gives off the gas...” The woman guessed. 

“Or it left this as a residue.” The detective put the glove in a plastic bag and took a swab of the dirty fur, “I need someone to get me one of pikachu’s tiny cups and fill it with water.” 

Aura hurried to follow the man’s orders, and brought the water to him. Harry lifted the sleeping pokémon’s head slightly upward and gently poured water in her mouth little by little. He was careful there wasn’t enough water for her to choke. 

“What are you doing?” His son asked. 

“Getting her hydrated, should dilute her bloodstream enough to let her recover.” He gave a proud smirk, “It’s toxicology 101, kid.” 

——

“IT MAKES NO SENSE...”

Wait, that was Mewtwo’s voice...

“YOUR POKÉMON FORM FAR IS TOO YOUNG TO HARNESS ITS POWER...WHY ARE THEY GOING AFTER YOU...?”

Hold on! Who’s after her?! 

“TO LURE ME PERHAPS...? NO... IF TEAM ROCKET DESIRED TO CAPTURE ME, THEY WOULD DO IT DIRECTLY...” 

Well, it wasn’t like they’d get caught, right? If Mewtwo already knows where they are, they should be able to stay one step ahead- 

“UNFORTUNATELY NOT. THE CHEMICAL R IS A VERY VIABLE MEANS TO CONTROL US BOTH...”

Wait, what?! 

“IT WAS MADE TO RENDER POKÉMON TO THEIR MOST INSTINCTUAL STATES, CLOUDING THEIR SELF CONTROL AND FREE WILL. FURTHER, IT CAN BE COMBINED WITH MANY COMPOUNDS TO CREATE SIDE EFFECTS... LIKE WHAT YOU’RE EXPERIENCING NOW.” 

Becca was in shock. There was no way this could all be happening again so fast! It couldn’t happen again! She can’t fight back! She could never fight back! Nobody would be able to protect her from such a massive threat, one even bigger than Howard! She was truly on her own, and because of her own incompetence her friends and family would suffer for it- 

“FAMILY...” The clone’s voice sounded curious, “BECCA. DO I MISUNDERSTAND? ARE WE NOT WHAT HUMANS CALL...FAMILY?” 

Uh...that came out of nowhere... 

“IT IS GENETIC RELATION, IS IT NOT? DUE TO THE EXPERIMENTS WE SHARE GENETIC LINKS. THAT MAKES US FAMILY, CORRECT?” 

Oh...OH. That’s what it means by that. Well, it is technically true, she supposed. Yet, Mewtwo wouldn’t know how much more the word “family” actually meant would it? It...didn’t have a family that it was born into... 

“THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME OF THAT.” 

Gah, sorry, sorry! That was rude... She didn’t mean it like that. How was she going to explain such an abstract concept in a way it could understand? She had to try... 

Well, a family is just people who care about you, and support you when you need it. The genetic part doesn’t always have to be present. Aura was family even though they had no genes in common. 

“SO IT IS PARTIALLY SUBJECTIVE DEPENDING ON THE SITUATION?” 

Sure...? 

“THEN I SHOULD BE ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION. DO YOU CONSIDER ME A PART OF YOUR ...FAMILY?” 

What?! Of course she did! Why wouldn’t she?! Did it think she wouldn’t have wanted it to be a part of her family? Aw... it would always be family to her, especially after all it has done.

Becca heard Mewtwo...laugh? Or was that a chuckle? It was a sound she didn’t expect to ever hear...but it was nice that it was pleased... They had gotten off topic, hadn’t they? What about Team Rocket...? 

“I AM UNSURE WHAT WILL HAPPEN, BUT AS A PART OF YOUR FAMILY, I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT YOU...” 

Everything became quiet, as her heart skipped beats. Did it just say that...? To her...? W-why...? It deserved a better family than her! She quickly became overwhelmed with emotions. 

——

“Huh? Is she...crying?” Tim walked over to check on the other pokémon and the tiny mew, “Aura, why is she-“ 

The Kirlia quietly giggled to herself, knowing what was going on inside of her friend’s mind. Pikachu seemed to be trying to comfort the young pokémon by nuzzling it. Psyduck only watched from a distance. 

The detective picked up the small mew, holding it against his chest, and noticing how quickly the creature nuzzled itself into his body heat, “She’s definitely moving more than before. That’s a good sign...” 

Becca opened her eyes slowly, smelling an odd aroma of coffee grounds and leather. It couldn’t be her, since she couldn’t drink coffee... 

“Hey... How are you holding up, kid...?” Harry’s quiet yet serious voice made her look up, “There was residue from Chemical R on your body. Someone has you in their sights already... Don’t worry, we won’t let anyone get to you, okay?” 

She nodded to show him that she understood, and he put her down with the others. 

“Becca...” Aura smiled softly, “I think we have two families now.” She pointed to Tim and Lucy, who were explaining the R meaning Rocket theory to the detective. The mew couldn’t help but smile as the outgoing pikachu gave her a hug. Maybe this wasn’t going to be something she’d go through all alone...


	11. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to find a way to turn back to normal, Becca discovers memories she never wanted to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be waiting for feedback on this chapter since my summer semester has started. Please leave a comment and let me know if you think this is going okay. Maybe it’s the schoolwork, but I am just not sure of myself right now.

Lucy had to hurry home shortly after they had arrived, but Harry decided the other woman should stay overnight at the apartment for safety reasons. It was late at night now, and she and her pokémon were trying to figure out how to get her to become human again.

“Okay, Becca.” Aura sat with her legs crossed, closing her eyes, “Remember, you need to let your mind explore wherever it wishes and harness that energy to turn yourself back.” She took a breath, “I’ll be here to pull you out if you go too deep. Ready...?”

The smaller pokémon nodded, trying to imitate her friend’s position as best she could. 

“Let’s begin...” The kirlia started to meditate, and form a psychic link between them. She did not want to interfere too much, only in the case of an emergency. 

Becca felt oddly numb as she began to journey inside of her own mind. So far, this wasn’t so bad... It felt like being asleep, but also wide awake at the same time. Thoughts passed her by and she put her effort into accepting them. However, as she got deeper and deeper, it became harder to ignore what was happening in her head... 

~~~~

“Don’t worry, it won’t remember any of this...” A woman said as she made a few marks on the paper, “We can easily repress this memory when we resume the DNA transfusion process... it will be in so much pain, it won’t remember this evaluation even happened...” 

“Mewtwo nearly killed this subject, Dr. Laurant.” Another voice spoke, “Yet, you want to expose it to the pokémon again?” 

“Yes.” She responded, “We limited Mewtwo’s ability to examine the subject before. I want to see what it will do if we give it some sense of its former freedom and power... Besides, it has been left drained from the DNA extractions. The genes of the original Mew being collected from it leave it temporarily weakened and easily controlled by our equipment.” 

“What if it becomes hostile again?” 

“Then we will know this test subject is completely useless after all...” 

What...? Becca assumed this had to be some kind of nightmare. She remembered every painful thing done to her in the lab. Didn’t she...? 

Her body felt weak, besides the adrenaline running through her veins as she was filled with dread. When the sound of machines starting entered her ears, she braced herself for pain without even realizing how instant the reaction was. Water was sprayed at her from multiple directions, leaving her soaking wet and coughing up what inevitably got in her mouth. 

When she opened her eyes, she was against a wall, separated from the rest of the cramped room by a reinforced glass panel. She didn’t remember any of this, especially not the elevator she saw being used close by. Were they underground?! 

A woman walked into the chamber, covered in protective gear. She didn’t even look at the soaked figure trapped behind the glass, and walked in the other direction. After she took a few steps, something growled so loudly, it made the entire floor shake under them. Becca’s attention was quickly shifted to the large pokémon that was free from the glass orb she remembered it being in. 

“Aww... Not so tough, now, are you...?” The woman mocked, “Is the DNA harvesting making you tired...? Or is it the chemical R?” She reached out and touched it with her hand, “Come on, you won’t even use psychic to try and choke me like last time...?”

Mewtwo looked nothing like the one she knew. It was baring its teeth, hissing and even biting the woman’s hand. It was on its last line of defense, and it was clearly being provoked. 

“I have a surprise for you...” She continued, “We arranged for you to have a little toy until we start operations again... You can do whatever you wish with it, and it won’t be able to fight back. You want something around here to respect you so badly...well this is your chance.” 

The divider began to lift out of the way as the woman left the chamber. She watched from the outside with a look of fascination, writing various notes. Becca was pressed against the wall, hoping it would somehow break open if she pushed with the energy she could manage. Mewtwo approached her quickly, throwing her across the room before she could do anything. 

“YOU...PATHETIC MEAT SACK!” It growled with disgust, slamming her against a wall with a blind rage in its eyes, “GET. UP. AND. FIGHT!” 

No...she couldn’t hurt it. She just couldn’t. Even with Mewtwo reduced to using physical attacks, she was too weak to stand a chance against it anyway. When she managed to shake her head in response, the clone attacked again. 

“DO YOU ENJOY THIS?!” She hit the ceiling, “IS THAT WHY YOU COMPLY?!” Then the floor, “DEFECTIVE! USELESS! WEAKLING!” Her body hit the walls, “WHY DO YOU NOT RETALIATE?!” She wasn’t sure what surface she hit that time... 

Becca was cowering in the corner or the room where she had fallen, secretly hoping Aura was coming to save her from her own mind. Yet, this supposedly false memory felt almost eerily realistic... She felt every bit of pain brought upon her, and she couldn’t snap out of it. Even worse, it seemed like she had no control over her voice, as if the words had already been said, unable to be taken back. 

As the clone approached her again, she closed her eyes, trembling in absolute terror, “I-I...I’M...S-SORRY!” She cried out in desperation, finally breaking under the pressure, “W-WHATEVER HAPPENED TO Y-YOU! I’M S-SO SORRY FOR I-IT!” 

“I DO NOT DESIRE YOUR WORTHLESS SHALLOW PITY!” It snarled, choking her, “WHY DO YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE TORTURED?! FIGHT! BACK! PROVE YOU ARE WORTHY OF YOUR LIFE!” 

“I-I can’t...” Becca wheezed, gasping for air, “I-I don’t deserve...” She begged, “P-Please... j-just k-kill me...” She was surprised by her own words. However, she was shocked when she realized that her pathetic plead for the sweet release of death somehow got through to it... more than an apology? 

Mewtwo suddenly dropped her, backing away a few steps. It was shaking its head, as if to wake itself up and turned to see the other humans watching them from the safety of the outside. That was when it realized what was really going on. It’s anger was all at once replaced with fury, and it hissed at the observers. 

“SO, THIS IS ENJOYABLE TO YOU...?” It punched the glass separating them, cracking it, “YOU WISH TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME TO ABUSE A BROKEN SPIRIT JUST LIKE MYSELF?!” It started screaming, as the ground trembled, “WITHOUT YOUR POWERFUL MACHINES, YOU ARE ONLY COWARDS!” 

“YOU!” They only paid attention once Mewtwo made one of the wires short circuit above them, “YOU ARE THE ONLY DISGUSTING CREATURES HERE!”

With the press of a button purple gas flooded the chamber, causing the clone to become disoriented once again. By the time it had regained focus, the humans had left them alone, and a metal covering encased the glass box, preventing escape. 

It snarled bitterly at a security camera watching them, and looked down at the human shivering weakly in the corner. She was in shock, not even aware of the other presence looming over her anymore. It would only be a matter of time before they came to take her back... Mewtwo slowly approached, hearing incoherent mumblings of “please” and “sorry” coming from her blood soaked lips. 

It could not believe it had been so easily tricked into harming an innocent life...The desperation to escape these evil creatures was clearly growing inside it so much it was becoming irrational. It felt a deep sense of remorse over this. This was one of the good humans...broken and used by the bad ones just like itself. 

The clone took a breath, knowing it couldn’t erase such an impactful memory, but it could try to hide it so she never had to experience this again... That was the least it could do. Settling down beside the girl, it wrapped its tail around her and glared at the camera to send a message. That Howard individual, who planned all of this, he could tell his puppets they would have to pry this human from its cold dead hands... 

~~~~

“Becca, wake up!” Aura frantically tried to get to her friend, but she was so deep into her subconscious. How did she even do that?! In a last effort to wake her up, she poured some cold water on her, which therapy pokémon learned always worked in these situations. 

She gasped, opening her eyes to see the dark living room, and the Kirlia getting her a towel. 

“W-what happened...?” She asked, “Y-you went down so deep, even I couldn’t reach you...” 

“A-aura...” The smaller pokémon sobbed, unable to say anymore.

“It’s okay...” The fairy type comforted her, “It was probably your subconscious fears... W-we’ll try again tomorrow...”


	12. Missing Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura has to tell her shocking secret, and Becca finds some more when the group goes to talk to Rodger.

“Oh, good, you changed back overnight.” Harry’s voice woke her from oversleeping, “Do you feel better?” 

Becca yawned, and nodded, “I guess so...” She looked to her kirlia, who was oddly still, “Aura, a-are you alright...?” Quickly, she became worried, “A-aura...?” 

The pokémon began to glow.

“What’s going on?!” She felt tears in her eyes, “I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend! My support! I need you-“ 

When the light faded, Becca saw a ralts on her lap, “W-what...?”

“I’m sorry...” Aura hugged the human, crying a little, “I should have told you...b-but I didn’t want to admit it...” 

“Admit what?” Harry frowned, getting on one knee, “What’s wrong...” 

“B-becca...” The ralts sniffled, “Y-you saved me from being experimented on the first time...b-but not the second...” 

“Oh my...” The woman felt herself start sobbing, “N-no... T-they hurt you too?!” 

“T-They kept using these strange rocks to make me evolve a-and then reverse it... o-one of the stones even changed my gender back and forth...” She explained, “I-I escaped in this Kirlia form, and tried to save you. I had to revert back to a Ralts at some point, s-since I am such a low level...” 

The pokémon cried into the chest of her partner, “I-I’m sorry Becca. I didn’t want you to be worried about me. I’m your support pokémon. I-I’m supposed to protect you...a-and...I failed twice!” 

“Oh, Aura...” Becca hugged her, “I-I am just glad you’re okay... I couldn’t make it in this world without you...” 

“Poor thing...” Harry sighed, giving the ralts a supportive pat on the head, “This experimentation business must go even deeper than we all originally thought...” He looked to the window, “We should go talk to Rodger about this while the police are investigating...”

——

Becca held her ralts in her arms as she followed the father and son to the entrance of the skyscraper. A big chunk was still blown out of the side of it. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be stupid like the last time we came here.” Tim looked back at her with a joking smile, “I’ve learned to listen to my jellies.” 

She giggled quietly, catching up to the two men and their pikachu. Psyduck seemed confused when it saw the ralts she was holding, and scratched its head, “Psy?” 

“There you guys are.” Lucy waved, “Huh? Becca, what happened to Aura...?”

“She...de-evolved?” Is that what it was called? Was it even a thing? She had no idea... Aura climbed into the bag on her back, letting her hands be free. 

“That’s...very odd...” The redhead thought for a moment, “Come on, Rodger wants to see if you might be able to help the police find more information...” 

——

“For the last time, no!” A man’s voice hissed, “I will not take your deal, no matter how much cash you put on the table! My father may have been a scumbag but I am NOT-“ Rodger looked up, and hung up the phone, “Ah. I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you enter.” 

“Tim and Harry already know you, so...” Lucy turned to the other woman, “Becca. This is Howard’s son, Rodger.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss.” The well dressed man shook her hand.

“Wait...” The brunette recognized the voice immediately, and everything clicked. “T-that was YOU...?!” 

“Pardon?” He seemed confused.

“I remember you.” She said, “You tried to stop Howard when he had me connected to that machine. Your voice, it sounds exactly the same-” 

“Hold on...” Rodger stiffened in realization, appearing absolutely horrified, “You...were awake in that thing...?!” 

“Y-yes...?” She frowned, “A-are you okay? You look ...kinda pale...” 

“Ahem. Yes I am fine...” He gulped, “That is just, ugh, terrifying to think about...” Once he composed himself, he pulled her into an unexpected hug, “I apologize for being so forward, but...I am deeply sorry for what happened to you at the hands of my father...” 

“U-uh...” Becca blushed a little, “I-it isn’t your fault...sir. Please don’t blame yourself.” 

“Ral...” Aura pointed to something on the table, making her partner walk over, “Rara!” 

“Evolution stones...” She turned to face the others, “Mr. Clifford... Did your father... have an intense interest in evolution stones?” 

“Why, yes...” Rodger stepped forward, “He collected those rocks like a madman... Why do you ask?” 

Harry understood immediately, “You think Howard used those to experiment on your Ralts... Good eye, kid.” 

“We did find evidence of multiple pokémon escaping a lab hidden under this building.” Lucy remembered, “Becca, I can show you where it is if you want...?” 

“Are you sure she should go down there alone?” Tim spoke up with an oddly protective tone, “What if she has a panic attack or something?” 

“I-I have Aura.” The woman replied nervously, “As long as she’s with me, I can handle anything...” 

——

Okay, maybe she couldn’t handle this. She thought she remembered everything that happened to her, but after that weird experience last night, she wasn’t so sure. How long had she been held captive, days, weeks? She could do the math, but the number of days was less important than what happened during them. For some reason, now everything felt like it was far beyond what they had thought. A much deeper mystery was hiding here... 

The machines made her skin crawl, especially as she found all of them familiar in some way or another. The police hadn’t been allowed in here yet, so everything was untouched. Strange noises made her look over her shoulder, but she saw nobody there. Taking a deep breath, she felt her ralts give her a supportive look. She found the courage, and pulled a sheet off of a large object in the center of the room. 

Becca gasped, seeing what must’ve been the machine that Howard hooked her up to. Dried blood darkened the tips of some of the tubes, and there was one person it could’ve belonged to. Tubing hung down and she suddenly imagined herself hooked up again. Multiple IV injection sites dotted her skin like some sort of acupuncture. The breathing tube shoved down her throat made talking impossible. Her head was firmly positioned, unable to even move an inch. 

She could feel him wipe her tears all over again, with that sickeningly tender expression on his wrinkled face. He talked to her like she was a child, telling her everything that would happen, and even trying to bring up some positive things about it all. From the beginning he saw her as something precious and important, in the most self centered way. She was probably just like those prized rocks on his desk...

Why...why had he chosen her to begin with...She never entered a contest or sent a letter. They had contacted her parents who in turn told her about the opportunity. How did Howard even know who she was and where to reach her family...? 

“Becca, you’re getting distracted!” Aura whispered in her ear to get her out of her own head. Right. Focus... This machine had automated her bodily functions to literally keep her from dying. Was that why Rodger assumed that she had been knocked out while she was in this thing? She wasn’t. She could feel every single thing until he decided to have enough mercy to put her under... 

An old tape player was the next thing that caught her eye. She pressed the play button to hear distorted audio recordings, which had been transcribed on a piece of paper nearby. 

“06/29/XX  
It is very likely some suffering from ASD possess the unique ability to interact with pokémon on a deeper level than others. This might be the missing genetic link between humans and pokémon I have been searching for.  
-Fuji” 

This was recorded by Fuji? What, like...the mountain? She kept reading the transcripts as the second track played. 

“07/05/XX  
I do not wish to do something so morally reprehensible, but I will do anything to get sweet little girl back. I am starting on multiple new projects involving cloning. I am hoping I will be able to hold my daughter once again...my sweet Amber.  
-Fuji” 

Even with the distorted audio, the man sounded like he was in tears. That’s...actually really sad. 

“07/10/XX  
The experiments are going smoothly, and I finally managed to get in contact with my younger sister. She just had her first baby today, a little girl, and wanted me to look over the genetic testing they had done on the newborn. The results show that she has undoubtedly inherited the genetic markers for autism. It runs in our family of scientists, though, so I cannot say I am surprised. I am still glad to hear this beacon of good news. Hopefully Amber can meet her new cousin someday!  
-Fuji” 

Wait, this was made on her birthday?! She needed to calm down. Probably a coincidence... It might not even be the year she was born. The years were censored anyway. 

“07/11/XX  
Something has gone very wrong. I lost her, and the other clones. The only one left is the mew clone, and it has gotten free. I am trying to use the emotion suppression fluids to calm it but it isn’t working. A-Amber, I’m coming...  
-Fuji” 

She got chills. That last recording had the sound of screaming and shattering glass behind it. Then an explosion. With the mention of a “mew clone”, she already knew someone who was probably created and held captive by this Fuji guy...  
Hold on, that would give her a date of reference! Mewtwo escaped 20 years ago, almost 21 now! 

At first she got excited to have figured something out, but then the pieces came together. She...was born on July 10th... a couple days before Mewtwo was confirmed to have escaped... That recording. It really was made on her birthday... 

Becca stood there for a moment, in complete and utter shock. She couldn’t will herself to move, even as Aura encouraged her to go back upstairs. Eventually her support pokémon ran off, and returned with pikachu and the detective. 

“Pika pi?” The electric type climbed on her shoulder, trying to get her attention, “Pi? Pika? Chu?” 

“Kid?” Harry waved his hand in front of her eyes, causing her to startle a little , “It’s okay, it’s just me... What’s wrong...?” 

She felt tears falling from her cheeks already, and she pointed to the tape recording and the papers. “I-I...” She tried to say something, “F-fuji...m-my birthday... M-mewtwo...I-it all fits! Why does this all fit?!“ 

“Hey hey, take it easy...” The detective placed a hand on her shoulder, “Come on... I’ll take this stuff with us upstairs so we can check it out, okay?”


	13. Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Becca is still recovering from the shock, tragedy strikes again. Now with dangerous people after her, she struggles with letting others give her the help she desperately needs.

“Come on...” The detective was becoming more and more worried by the second, “Y-you can do it... Just one step at a time.” 

Becca was already struggling to walk, which happened a lot when she panicked like this.

“What happened?!” Rodger immediately ran over to help Harry get her to a couch nearby, “Is she alright?! I can call a doctor!” 

“I’m...f-fine...” She struggled to make herself speak each word, “T-this is...n-normal...” 

“Normal?” Tim repeated her last word with a questioning tone.

“Shut up!” Lucy hissed, “You’re going to make it worse!” 

Aura climbed up beside her partner, getting ready to do her job. She created a psychic connection, and calmed the woman’s racing thoughts. It took a while, as usual, but eventually the panic would subside and she would be able to regain control. 

“T-thanks...” Becca said tiredly, “I ... really needed that...”

The fairy type chirped, giving her a hug. 

“What happened...?” The well dressed man tried to ask her again, “I thought you were going to faint.” 

“Panic attack...” She sighed, “I-I get them a lot...” 

“Well... What triggered it?” Lucy asked, “Psyducks headaches are always triggered by something.” 

“This did.” Harry placed a tape recorder and some papers on the table. 

“J-just listen to the tape...” She mumbled, “I-I’ll be fine now... too tired to panic again...” 

——

“Wow.” The detective was shocked when he turned the recording off, “That’s... very twisty.” 

“What?” Tim seemed confused, “It’s a 20 year old recording of when Mewtwo was made. We know this. Why is it so-“

“J-july tenth is my birthday...” Becca explained, “I-I was born a day or two before mewtwo escaped...” 

“Then...” Lucy turned to look at Harry, “I-is she the baby that guy was talking about?” 

“I have to be. I-it all fits...” She answered. “M-my mom told me she had a brother, but never said more than that. I-I was diagnosed through genetic testing because autism ran in her side of the family...”

“Dr. Fuji was a genetics expert.” Rodger added, “For humans and pokémon alike. But why would your mother send such important information to her brother if he was working under team rocket?”

“Why was this doctor keeping an audio diary?! I don’t know!” Becca sighed in exasperation, “I’m almost scared to find out...” 

“Pika pi!” Pikachu pointed to a paper under the transcripts, “Pi! Ka! Chu!” 

“What’s that, buddy?” Harry picked it up, “Oh...Howard wanted find out who had that exact birth date...He cleared Dr. Laurant to search some records for him.”

“Oh, that woman became obsessed with anything having to do with Mewtwo.” The man sitting behind the desk scoffed, “She was determined to find it alive, and she hired you to do that, right?” 

“Yeah...” The detective bit his lip, “I tracked it down...Hate myself for it now, though. Dr. Laurant lied to me.” 

“Laurant?” Her eyes widened, “I-I know that name...” She remembered the weird memory she had last night. “I...I need to find Mewtwo. Now.” 

“What?” Tim and Lucy said in almost perfect unison, “Why?” 

“It has to know something I don’t... something that links this all together...” Becca tried to get up, but fell to the floor, “Urgh...” 

“Hey, easy now.” The young man helped her up, “You aren’t going anywhere like this...You need to let yourself have a break.” 

“I-I’m not a baby!” She protested, pulling away, “I have to do this! My family needs me and-“ 

Her cell phone suddenly rang. She hesitantly picked it up, “H-hello? Mom...?” 

Becca’s hands started shaking as the sound of her parents quivering voices came from the other line, “Sweetheart W-we don’t have much time. W-we tried to hide you from them, b-but they found us! R-ralts...please protect our daughter... Remember, Rebecca, we love you so-“ The voices were cut off by the sound of their screams. She dropped the phone on the floor, and started sobbing hysterically. 

“Wait! What just happened?!” Tim tried to ask, “Hey hey! Look at me! Tell me what’s wrong! Use your words!” 

“Don’t be so aggressive!” Lucy scolded him. 

Rodger pinched the bridge of his nose, “What now?” 

“Oh no...” Harry frowned, “I really hope this isn’t what I think it is...” 

Aura considered this to be an emergency and a half! She went over to her friend and tried to calm her down. Urgently, she used telepathy on the others in the room, “HELP ME! HELP HER!” 

The detective responded first, picking the woman up and placing her on the couch again. He picked up the shattered phone to see an unknown number, “Shit...I was right... her parents were just murdered...” 

“What?!” Tim gasped, “How do you know-?!”

“Team Rocket can operate like a mafia behind the scenes, kid...” He sighed, “If they’re after someone, they will kill the targets immediate family so nobody stands in their way. I’ve read loads of cases where this has happened.” 

“Let me go find some help, please!” Rodger offered, his expression kind, “The poor girl has endured enough pain already...” 

Lucy had her hands over her mouth, “This is horrible...” 

“Psyduck!” The water type ran over to try and comfort the sobbing human, “Psy! Duck! Duck!” 

“Pika...” Pikachu stopped the other pokémon with a solemn pat on the back. 

——

It was late at night, everyone had been helping her. Rodger got a couple of rooms set up for everyone so they could stay in the building. Curled up in a bed, she heard the door open, and footsteps coming closer. Aura would’ve woken up and alerted her if it was a threat.

“Hey...” Harry whispered, “You still up?” 

He gently shook her shoulder with his hand, but she didn’t move. 

“Becca...” He took a deep breath, “I know your parents must have loved you so much...and it’s hard to lose them like this...but...” He paused, “We don’t want you to feel like you’re all alone now...” 

She listened quietly.

“That’s why we decided to...” He paused again, “We want you to be a part of our family...kid... Tim came up with the idea, actually, but we all agreed on it...” 

Wait... Her? Be a part of their family...? 

“I understand if you don’t want to make decisions now, but know the doors always open...” He messed up her hair, before turning to leave, “Oh and by the way...Do you know what happens when a golduck orders too many drinks? ...It tells the waiter to put them on its bill... ” 

Becca couldn’t help herself, and started laughing little by little. 

“Hah... I knew you were still awake...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This self insert is starting to creep into OC territory for story purposes. OBVIOUSLY my parents were not murdered by criminals in real life! XD The anxiety attack was accurate AF tho.
> 
> I actually think getting rid of Becca’s family is a great idea. The Pixar method is to make a character go outside of their comfort zones completely in order to get a good story. My support structure in real life is my family, so I took them out of the picture here! Becca now has to learn to trust everyone she’s met on this journey even more than she already has to.


	14. The Truth is Expensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim becomes upset over Becca’s emotional outbursts and drops a reality bomb that leaves her right back where she began. She drives everyone away to suffer on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had WAY too much fun writing persian, but I am hesitant to write Giovanni himself. How does one write evil mafia grandpa?
> 
> Also this may seem like a rehash of the original plot for this fic but it is gonna be more about Becca learning to trust those she has met throughout this journey. She cares about everyone, but she doesn’t necessarily trust them yet. Gonna be a bumpy ride.

Hearing a knock on the door, the woman groaned, covering herself with the bedsheets.

“We got breakfast.” Tim announced, noticing the lump in the sheets, “Becca?” He lifted up the edge of the comforter, “What are you doing ...?” 

“Hiding...”

“From what?” 

“Everything...” 

“Okay...That’s cool.” He pretended to walk away, but turned around and hopped on the bed, “Scoot over.” 

“H-hey! What are you doing?!”

“I’m hiding too.” 

“F-find your own spot!” 

He got under the bedsheets with her, “There, now I’m in your space. Not used to that are you?”

“What?”

“People getting inside your head. It worked on that Mr.Mime...” 

“I’m not a Mr.Mime, and my blanket fortress is off limits! Get out!” 

“Nah, I think I like it in here. It’s cozy...” 

“Fine, then I’m ignoring you!” 

“Go ahead.”

A few moments passed, before a yellow head peeked under the covers, “Pika?” 

“Hey! What’s up, Pikachu!” Tim smiled, “Welcome to the party!” 

“Pika pi!” The electric type scampered in and sat in between the two.

“...Oh sweet Arceus!” Becca finally broke, “What do you want from me?!” 

“I want to understand you better.” 

“Well, that’s not gonna happen...”

“Well, why not-“

“The world doesn’t understand me, Tim!” She finally yelled at him, “And I don’t understand it! That’s how it’s always been and always will be!” She got quiet, and turned away from him, “Ugh...” 

“Rise and shine- Oh?” Harry stared at the bed, and smirked, “Ah, I see what’s going on here...” 

Her face went red as she realized how two adults under bedsheets together might look from the outside....

“An interrogation!” He laughed, “Let me guess, you’re good cop, Tim?” 

“No, I’m bad cop.” The other man answered, “Back me up, here...” 

“Gotcha covered. Nobody can resist breakfast.” 

——

She was finally lured out of her blanket fortress with the promise of food. Becca hadn’t eaten an actual meal in so long that she could see her ribs through her skin. Eating a bit more than what she usually could handle, she tried to avoid talking as much as possible. Aura kept trying to encourage her, though.

Harry spoke in between bites of a donut, “We might be able to pinpoint Team Rocket before they reach us. Rodger has been getting calls from an unknown number too. We are working on tracking them...”

“I’m not sure what to do anymore...” She admitted, “or what to believe...” Slowly, Becca started crying, “I-If I could just get over my...my STUPID disorders and be a useful human being none of this would’ve happened!” 

The ralts immediately hugged the woman, sitting in her lap. She had a napkin in her hands to wipe her friend’s tears. 

“That’s not true, kid...” The detective frowned, “You were the first one who figured out Team Rocket was involved from what Tim and Lucy told me.” 

“S-so what?!” She looked down, “That didn’t save my parents!” 

“No, but... You know who it did save?” He raised an eyebrow, “Mewtwo. It wasn’t aware of this, and we warned it last night.”

“It was here?!”

“Only for a brief moment.”

“W-why didn’t you guys wake me up?! I could’ve-”

“You needed to rest, so we took care of it for you.” 

“Ugh!” She sighed in exasperation, “See?! I-I knew it!”

“Knew what?” 

“Y’all are just like everyone else!” She stood up and pointed, “It’s always been this way! Either people see me as a waste of oxygen that should’ve been killed the moment I entered the world, or they pity me so much they treat me like I can’t do anything on my own! There is NO IN-BETWEEN!” 

“What are you talking about?!“ Tim stood up and looked at her, “You should be grateful that we even want to help you, Becca! My dad risked his life for you, and you want to act like a brat about it?! Here’s a thought, maybe you really can’t do anything on your own! That’s why you have a service pokémon and that’s why your parents probably cooped you up for your whole life until now!”

“Kid...” Harry tried to reach out for his son’s shoulder, “...Don’t talk to her like that.”

“No, I am going to talk to her like that!” The younger man pulled away, “She’s been doing nothing but being a pain in our sides! Then, when our effort to help isn’t exactly what she hoped it would be, she wants to act like she has a reason to be upset?!” He got in her face, “Everything in your life has probably been handed to you, hasn’t it?! Have you ever had to work for someone’s help and respect?! Or are you just that SPECIAL?!” 

Becca got quiet. 

“Another thing! I did some research on this whole situation to try and help you, too! You know what I think?! I think the ONLY REASON Mewtwo ever saved you in the first place was because you were related to this Amber girl! The death of her clone caused it to go insane, and it just sees you as an opportunity to have her back!” 

“Tim!” The detective yelled.

“You want her to stay because you miss having a family, dad! Admit it! This was never about her as a person! The only reason ANY OF US helped her so much was because she’s fucking AUTISTIC! That’s the truth! LET HER HEAR IT!” 

“A-aura...use teleport...” She whispered in between sobs, and the pair vanished. 

“You suggested the idea of taking her in, Tim! Both of her parents just died and you’re acting like she should be over it by now?! Need I remind you how you were sobbing when you thought that I died?! She’s just like you were, kid! She needed our help and you made her feel like shi-” Harry was caught up in the arguing until he realized she was gone, “Oh...that’s not good...”

——

“Becca...” Aura spoke softly, “I-It’s going to be okay...”

“No. It’s not.” She responded, “Aura, I deeply appreciate you, and because of that...I want you to go.”

“What?!” The Ralts shook her head, “No, I’ll never leave you!” 

“Your life shouldn’t revolve around serving me like a slave...Y-you should be free to do what makes you happy...” 

“Helping you makes me happy!” The pokémon protested, “You are such a kind person, and I want to be with you!” 

“What’s your motivation then?” She mumbled, “Does helping someone weaker than you make you feel better? Do I remind you of someone else that you really want instead of me?” 

“Oh...N-no...” Aura started crying, “L-love is my motivation, Rebecca. I love you, even if nobody else does right now, even if you don’t love yourself! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.” 

“S-stop making things up...I-It’s making this painful...” The woman sobbed, “I love you too! I love Mewtwo! I love Tim and Dad- Er, Detective Goodman! I loved my parents! M-my love means NOTHING unless I can be useful, and I’m not!” 

“Becca...” 

“YOU WANT TO HELP ME?! GET AWAY FROM ME! BEFORE I GET YOU HURT AGAIN!” 

The ralts lowered her head, “Okay... If this is what you really need...” She hugged the woman before teleporting away in her arms, “I-I’ll miss you...always and forever...” 

Becca felt herself lose all hope in that moment, but this odd voice in her head said she was doing the right thing for everyone... She heard footsteps, and felt something warm and soft rub against her.

“Poor little kitten...Are you lost?” A voice purred, “My master and I won’t leave you like they did...”

“S-shut up.” She managed, “I made Aura leave because I care about her.” 

“A truly noble sacrifice.” The female persian revealed her face, “Your heart is golden, child...I would know. I have an affinity for riches of all sorts.” 

“Leave me alone...” 

“Why? You cannot make it alone. You’re too fragile and delicate...” The normal type licked the tears off of her cheeks, “You could be killed out in that evil world by yourself.” 

“That’s kinda what I’m hoping for.” 

“Poor little kit...” The pokémon meowed, “You are blind to your own value...” She rubbed her tail under the girl’s nose, getting some of the chemical R directly into her lungs. 

Becca tried to fight it, but eventually she fainted, and transformed into a small defenseless young mew once again. 

“My master may be intimidating, but he knows what is truly priceless...” It purred, picking the blue pokémon up by the scruff of her neck, “You may not be capable of much, but your soul is pure. In a world like this, that is something that cannot be bought or sold.” 

“P-put me down...” She tried to do something, but her body was practically limp while being held like this, “I don’t want to meet your master. I am fine dying alone-“

“You say that...” The persian laughed, “But I know you’re really terrified of that idea. Rest, kitten. It will be a while.”


	15. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni is a manipulative dick and Becca dies.

“Good girl, Precious... I knew I could count on you to bring such a young pokémon back safe and sound...” A man reached his hand down to scratch the pokémons head, “You’re such a good mama... I can’t imagine what dangerous shenanigans my idiot grunts would’ve pulled it into.” 

The persian purred, reveling in the stroking. His low chuckle echoed in the room as he took the mew from his pets mouth, “Well, this was way easier than I thought it would be... I expected Mewtwo to be waiting. Then again, after it erased my teams memories of it... The clone wasn’t smart enough to erase all records of its existence to keep me from rediscovering it...” 

“Boss, we got cops on our trail.” A grunt ran into the room, staring down at the tiny pokémon on the desk, “Aww come on, is that it?!” 

“We have what we came for, so let them have fun trying to chase us down ...What?” He narrowed his eyes when he heard the question. 

“The mewthree! That’s all it is?! Mewtwo could kick its little blue ass in a second!” The minion laughed, “Say! Where’s the on button for this toy, boss?” He reached his hand out to poke it, but it was quickly swatted away. 

“Don’t touch it.” Giovanni glared, “Get out of here and do your damn job!” 

“Y-yes sir!” 

“Imbeciles.” The man muttered to himself, noticing someone else enter the room, “What do you want?” 

“To see how my little side project turned out.” A woman answered, “Hopefully those two days I spent in jail were worth it.”

“Laurant, I could’ve left you to rot with Howard’s old dust covered bones if I wanted to...” He said threateningly, “Just tell me, is this the girl I personally requested?”

“Yes, sir.” The woman straightened her white coat, “She definitely had a profound effect on Mewtwo. It became extremely protective of her, though it has no active recollection of this Amber you mentioned. I interrogated it myself.” 

“How fascinating...” Giovanni grinned, “What’s your opinion on all of this, as a witness and an expert?” 

“My guess is that Mewtwo has been wild for so long, it has developed the instincts most wild pokémon would... staying in a certain territory... helping to raise members of its own species...” She pointed to the mew, “This one will be vulnerable and young for a very long time due to the pokémon’s extremely long life spans. Some sources even say they’re immortal.” 

“Therefore...” She nodded, and spoke with confidence, “I believe Mewtwo feels nothing more than the instinctual urge to protect it... Nothing empathetic or emotional, but we will see, won’t we?”

“That doesn’t explain why it took such a liking to the girl in the first place...” The man remarked, “Perhaps that old fool Fuji was right about that unique bonding ability...” He looked down at the unconscious pokémon, “Doctor, you are dismissed. Prepare everything for the containment of Mewtwo. I don’t want ANY mistakes.”

“Yes sir.” 

He watched the woman leave, before further assessing his latest prize. It was far too young to do any heavy duty experiments on, but it could probably handle the small things that would be dangerous to perform on Mewtwo. 

Speaking of, perhaps he could use this one as a tool of persuasion for the other clone. It wouldn’t be solitary anymore, but maybe that was what it needed to get it to obey: something precious they could harm and torture if it rebelled. 

He picked it up, slightly surprised by how light it was. Surely, that chemical R would be wearing off any moment now. It felt extremely soft and fragile. At one point it even started purring a little. Cute... not like he cared for that sort of thing, but he could appreciate it for what it was. 

Becca heard chuckling and felt herself being stroked. Despite how good it felt, she was very creeped out. From her line of sight she could only see the torso of a person, not their face. Purring rumbled from her chest, but she was determined to figure out who the hell was doing this. She wanted to be put down, NOW. 

“H-hisss...” Her back arched as the hand got close to her tail. That area was beyond off limits! She felt like she was disoriented still, but she could see and make noise just fine. 

“Oh?” A deep voice came from above her, sounding amused, “I’m sorry...Did I scare you?”

Uh. YEAH! NO SHIT! Why couldn’t she just be left alone?! Since she had no words to speak in this form, she made more noises reflecting her irritation. It was not helping. She then bit at a nearby thumb, not having any patience for this today. 

“Ow, you little shit-“ The man finally brought his face into the light, and it made all of Becca’s unexpected courage crumble into fear again. That was Giovanni. There was no doubt. The man had been spotted by her hometown frequently way back when, so posters or any pictures of him were always hanging and asking for information. He looked like he hadn’t aged a day. 

He laughed darkly to himself, “What happened to that attitude you were just giving me? Hm? I know you probably hate being dehumanized like this...or are you used to it already?” 

She only hissed again, backing up and nearly falling out of his hands. A beeping sound made him look over to a monitor, before suddenly grabbing her a whole lot tighter. 

“Well, that was fast.” He remarked, appearing slightly surprised, “Alright then, let’s go give our old friend a warm welcome, shall we...?” 

Old...friend? Oh no. Becca tried to squirm out of his grip, but she was handed back to the persian. 

“Precious, keep this little one from wandering off, please.” He grinned, “Oh, and... If it dares attack me, your priority is to protect the kitten.” 

Kitten?! Whoa whoa whoa. She was 20 years old! Kitten was the last thing she was! It wasn’t cute at all coming from this old creep! Also, she had a name! She tried to express her frustration but it once again came out as frantic mewling. Little by little, she was coming to hate this new forms limitations...

——

“YOU... YOU!” Mewtwo’s roar could be heard before they even got out the door, followed by screams. A few grunts ran inside past them, being called cowards by their boss along the way. 

“I sincerely hope you don’t see it as a role model, brat.” Giovanni gave her a glare, “You may not just live under my supervision if you follow its lead.” 

They headed outside to absolute chaos. Trees had been knocked over and bodies were limp on the floor. It seemed to be in a blind rage, not that she could blame it. Precious dodged the large boulder hurled at them with ease, still having the mew’s scruff firmly in between her teeth. The normal type seemed to notice the other pokémon’s panic, and purred reassuringly. 

“Fear not, young one... I am light on my paws!” 

Did this pokémon actually care about her, or was she just following orders? It seemed almost like a bit of both. Still, she doubted Precious here would betray her master anytime soon.

“Hello, old friend.” Giovanni definitely had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, even if Becca couldn’t see it from behind, “Thought erasing my memory would stop me, didn’t you?”

“WE ARE NOT FRIENDS.” Mewtwo glared at the familiar face, “WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS.” 

“Oh, you have not changed a bit...” The man laughed, “You know it will be easier if you give in now. Otherwise, I may just use a substitute.” He snapped his fingers. 

The persian walked out of the shadows, holding her up triumphantly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Mewtwo’s eyes meet hers again. She just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Well, do you want to sacrifice your precious freedom for her? I wouldn’t.” He smirked, “She has nothing left to live for anyway. I can’t imagine how much this poor girl wants to join her dear parents six feet under, or even her mysterious uncle Fuji... I’d only be making that wish come true slowly and painfully.” 

It got quiet for a moment, and Becca tried to get herself to do something, anything... Nothing... Once again, she couldn’t do anything but listen to how everyone decided her life for her... 

“IF YOU ONLY WANTED HER, YOU WOULD NOT HAVE CHASED ME.” The clone remarked, “YOUR DEAL IS NOTHING MORE THAN A TRICK.” 

“Clever, clever.” Giovanni clapped, “But I’m sure she doesn’t trust you anymore. See, she was clever enough to discover the truth as well.” 

The smaller mew opened her eyes in confusion, glaring at the man as if to ask what he was talking about. He happily explained.

“Oh, you remember, don’t you Becca?” His twisted smile only got wider, “Those recordings...? You know now, the real reason why Mewtwo saved your pathetic life. Deep down, you are nothing more than a memorial for a friend it cannot even remember... It’s sad, tragic really. I’m sure you were eager to give it the understanding and companionship you also craved, but it was all a ruse.” 

“Can’t you see?” He laughed, “You’re expendable to it, brat! I am going to prove it to you...right now.” 

He snatched her out of the persians jaws by the neck, slowly letting his grip tighten around her tiny windpipe. “Shall I hurry this up? I’m sure everyone here has more important things to do than to watch you die...” 

“LET. HER. GO.” Mewtwo’s voice erupted over the noise, as it landed on the ground, “THIS IS BETWEEN US.” 

“Oh, really?” He kept squeezing, “Do I have to do more to convince you?” He pulled a knife from his pocket, and stabbed the small pokémon, letting its blood drip from her leg as she cried in pain, “You can make all this stop by just doing as I say...” He placed the knife point right between her eyes, “If you won’t show this miserable thing mercy...I will.” 

“NO.” The clone stood it’s ground, “I SHALL NOT HAND OVER ANYTHING TO YOU!” 

“Except her?” He frowned, “Aw... see how much it really cares about you, dear? I am almost feeling bad now seeing you whimper and mewl in my clutches. But, it has decided your fate...Goodbye, Becca. It’s been fun.”


	16. Just Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca and Mewtwo end up in a lab again, but Aura has gone to find help. Also, Precious reveals her true charming self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoy this chapter! I am in charge of my parents house, my sister and our high maintenance pupper for a few days so I am tired. 
> 
> I finally found some doggy relaxing music to make the little puffball sleep. Thank the lord!

Ha! 

Giovanni didn’t actually stab that tiny mew between the eyes, since he wasn’t stupid enough to kill off the only pokémon human hybrid on the planet. He was just curious to see how the other clone would react to the threat. Just to mock it further, he placed Mewtwo in a chamber with the smaller Mew’s injured body. 

“Oh, now look what you did.” He spoke with venom in his voice, “After I used you for my own gain, you so eagerly use her for yours? I always knew we were the same, you and me...” With that he walked out the door, leaving the two alone. 

Mewtwo knew he was watching them somehow, and that the scientists likely used a chamber to hold them so they could lace the air inside with chemical R. It already felt a more wild side of itself wanting to overpower it, but this stuff couldn’t completely crush free will no matter how concentrated the dosage.

Hearing the cries of the smaller pokémon was almost painful to its ears. It wasn’t sure how to do this, but it had to try. Mew would’ve been the better one for this situation, definitely. It approached slowly, using psychic energy to cradle the body from below, and move it carefully to a corner of the room. 

“M-m-mewww...” 

The clone curled up in the corner itself, placing the smaller body gently in between its crossed arms. They didn’t have access to any cloth or bandages, so for the wound on her leg, it did the only thing it could to stop the bleeding. It had licked its own wounds many times before, so this was not weird to it in the slightest. 

Becca woke up from the feeling of something rough rubbing against her leg. She did not expect to see Mewtwo when she opened her eyes, nor did she expect to see it licking her clean. As much as this weirded her out, she was in too much pain to do anything more than squirm and mewl, “S-stop-“ 

“HOLD STILL...” 

“O-ow!” She held back tears threatening to leave her eyes, “I-it stings-” 

“I WOULD BE MORE CONCERNED IF IT DIDN’T STING.” It replied, “...ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“H-huh?”

“BECCA...” The clone brought its eyes to meet hers, “I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU FROM THIS...FROM HIM...” 

“D-don’t worry about it...” She whispered back in between cringing, “I-I understand that y-your freedom was way more important than .... wh-whatever I am-”

“STOP LETTING THE HUMANS DECIDE WHO YOU ARE.” Mewtwo stated bluntly, “THEY ONLY EVER PAY ATTENTION TO IRRELEVANT DETAILS AND CIRCUMSTANCES.” 

“I-I don’t know who I am anymore...” She started crying a little, “A-all I ever wanted was to be...a-accepted.” 

“YOU ALREADY ARE.” It answered, “AURA ACCEPTS YOU. MEW ACCEPTS YOU. I ACCEPT YOU....YOU SIMPLY LOOK FOR ACCEPTANCE IN THE WRONG PLACES.” 

“W-wait...you...accept...m-me?”

“YES.”

“E-even though I got you caught by other humans... a-again...?” 

“...YOU WERE NEVER THE REASON THAT I WAS CAPTURED.” It started licking the top of her head, “AND YOU ARE NOT A HUMAN...” 

“W-what am I, then...?” She closed her eyes and tried to push his muzzle away with her paws. Still, the larger pokémon easily did what it wished. 

“I AM NOT CERTAIN, BUT YOUR SOUL IS FAR TOO KIND TO BE A PART OF THE EVIL THAT IS MOST OF HUMANITY...”

“M-mewtwo...?”

“HM.”

“W-what are they going to do to you...?”

“...I DO NOT KNOW...” 

——

“H-hello?” Aura walked up to a clearing in the mountain summit, “C-can anyone hear me?”

The brush remained silent, and when the fairy type was about to turn away, a booming voice came from above her.

“Young one... Did you get dared to climb this high?”

“No!” She replied, “S-someone told me if there was an emergency, I-I should come here and ask for help!”

“This place is a well guarded secret.” The voice sounded suspicious, “Who told you of this location and its ability to summon the great Arceus?” 

“M-mewtwo did...” 

“Mewtwo? It does not interact with outsiders too much...” It paused in thought, “Ah...I see now. You must be that Ralts it mentioned to me a few days ago... The one with the hybridized human.”

“Y-yes! I’m Aura!” She smiled, “P-please! I need your help! She’s in danger!” 

“I am aware. Mewtwo just sent a distress signal, but I am not allowed to intervene on even these catastrophic matters...” It explained, “If humans captured me, the results would be apocalyptic.” 

“T-then is there anything you can do?” 

“Perhaps...” The voice answered from the sky, “Mewtwo knows of my ways by now. I can rally pokémon to form a rescue party...but that may put more lives in danger. I will have to send an expert.” 

“Expert?” 

“Yes.” Arceus answered, “To help keep humans at bay, one of the more feared mythical pokémon can be of assistance here...” It paused, “I will see who is available...Mew has already insisted on going as soon as possible.” 

“Yes! Yes yes yes! Thank you so much!” 

“You are most welcome. We all must look out for one another...” 

——

“No! Leave it alone!” Becca was surprisingly upset when Mewtwo was taken to be experimented on. She had to watch the entire thing, and she felt particularly guilty for crying when it was probably in loads more pain than her. 

“You still care for it?” Giovanni’s mocking tone entered her ears, “I think at this point I am thinking more in your best interests than it is! The way Mewtwo here is misbehaving, it may result in us using you for the next few trials. I certainly don’t want that, do you?” 

The clone became still upon hearing that threat, and seemed to be furious as it tried to maintain its composure. She shook her head at it, hoping it would keep fighting for itself. It wasn’t its job to take care of her. She should be doing that herself. 

“As a matter of fact...” The man’s voice trailed off as he watched the shiny pokémon be grabbed by his scientists, “Let’s see how you handle this... Don’t worry, it’s only a little tiny shot. Like a pinch...”

Becca looked behind her and saw a huge needle on a syringe filled with some sort of bubbling fluid. She immediately whimpered at the thought of where it might go. Thankfully for her, it was not going in there. However, it went somewhere arguably worse... directly into her spine.

“MEWWWWWWWW!” Her cry was louder than anything else in the room, and she sounded more and more like a weak baby pokémon the more serum was injected in. She was horrified to realize that this liquid was continuously flowing into her, as they just replaced the vials in the syringe to refill it. Eventually she was sobbing on the cold metal table, with a single hand easily keeping her in one place.

“Oh, and by the way.” The boss laughed darkly as he glanced to Mewtwo, “If you’re wondering why it is hurting her so much, that liquid is made with chemical R. It isn’t meant to be injected directly into a subject, but it will result in her behaving more like a ... real pokémon should.” 

“Aww...did that hurt? I’m sorry.” He spoke condescendingly to the smaller clone, picking her weak body up and stroking the injection site on her back, “What a good good girl you are...”

“M-m-mewwww...” She hid her face in her paws, both humiliated and hurting every time that area of her back was touched. 

“Are you still mad about earlier? Is that why you’re not purring?” He chuckled, “Well, let’s see how those shots worked. I learned while you were unconscious that this was your favorite spot...” His gloved hand reached behind her ear, using a single finger to rub behind it. 

Oh...oh that felt so good! It almost distracted her from the agony happening elsewhere on her body. Unknowingly she leaned into the touch, then she felt her chest rumble. Wait, no! She didn’t want to purr for HIM! Was there an off button for this?! Her eyelids started to feel heavy, but she couldn’t make her body act how she willed it to! 

“There we go...” Giovanni seemed to be enjoying petting her way too much, but did take a few moments to give Mewtwo a smug glare, “See what I mean...? What a well behaved little kitten she is being...”

Oh Arceus, this old creep calling her a “kitten” made her SO UNCOMFORTABLE. He didn’t mean it like that, but still, it was just not right. Ew. Ew ew ew! 

“Well, say bye bye.” The man turned away quickly, not even giving her the chance, “Since you’re so young and you have to learn to use your pokémon instincts, I figured I would let you stay with a... safer guardian...” 

The clone in the experimentation chamber growled at the comment, but she wasn’t sure if it was mad she was being taken away or offended by the idea it wasn’t a safe guardian for her. Whichever it was, she was already feeling very distressed by the inability to see a pokémon she considered to be part of her family. 

She started trying to protest, but all that came out of her mouth was “Mew mew mew mew mew!”

He took her to another chamber, which seemed to be just like the one they had been held in before. Except this one had a rug on the floor, and a few pillows. It looked like a makeshift set up, far from permanent. 

“Precious?” Giovanni smiled, “I brought you a surprise... A tired and probably hungry one...” He placed her down on the rug, “Remember, she is smaller and younger than your kittens. Don’t let them bully her, alright?” He gave her one final grin before leaving her alone.

Becca’s jaw dropped. This guy could not be serious. She was literally being left with a litter of meowth and their mother. She was NOT A KITTEN. When the slightly larger pokémon started to notice her she became frightened, and when one tried to scratch her, she stumbled on all fours to get away. 

The sound of hissing came from above her as Precious stepped in, breaking up the fight and picking the mew up in her jaws. She was followed by four roudy little meowth as she settled down on a pillow, placing the smallest pokémon down near her midsection. 

“Get a spot while you can.” The persian laughed. 

At first, Becca had no idea what that meant, but once the real kittens came bounding over she realized that the pokémon meant feeding spots. She wasn’t sure how her face looked, but she imagined it must’ve been disgusted to some level. Yes, nursing is part of nature and she could accept that, but Precious was NOT her mother! 

She let herself be pushed away by the other hungry pokémon, and decided she wasn’t going to eat at all if this was what eating entailed now. Eventually Precious seemed to notice, and started nudging her toward a free nipple. 

“N-no thanks!” She stammered, backing up again, “That is not happening!” 

“Yes.” Precious giggled, “I figured as much.” 

“R-really?” 

“Of course! My master is being ridiculous thinking you’d nurse off of me. We are not even the same species!” She laughed more, pulling something from underneath a nearby pillow, and placing it in front of the mew, “Here. I don’t know if you can eat such large berries, but these are my leftovers.”

“O-oh...” Was she drooling? Becca had a feeling she was drooling, “T-thank you...I guess...” 

The persian purred, “Not a problem. You know, before my master bought me, I was a show pokémon... That was three years ago, but I like to think I’ve kept up my looks despite the egg laying I’ve had to do...” 

What? Oh right! All pokémon laid eggs. Duh. “Y-you are very pretty...” The psychic type replied, “Y-your babies are too...” 

“Thank you, sweetie! I am curious...” She meowed, “What was your human life like? Did your human life lead you to the sorry state I first found you in?” 

“...Fine?” The mew responded in between bites, “I-I mean, I was never really able to fit in but...it wasn’t like I was dying...” After hearing the second question, she gulped, “I-I brought the sadness on myself...” 

“How so?” 

“B-by being me... I wasn’t enough.” 

“Ah. It seems like humans can never be content...” Precious sighed, “Back when I was a prize winner, it was always about looking prettier and walking with the perfect timing. I like having more responsibilities than just my appearance. My little ones have kept my mind off the evil world I was sold into...” 

“Y-you don’t like it here?” Becca frowned. 

“I do not enjoy the horrible things my master does to other pokémon, but nevertheless he is my master.” She licked one of the meowth’s heads, “I put on an act when he is around, but that’s all superficial. It is surprisingly similar to my past show experiences, actually.” 

The clone felt herself yawn, and before she knew it she was lying down by the slumbering kittens. Talk about a nice pillow. Right when she was about to fall asleep, she asked Precious one more thing, “D-do you think Mewtwo will be okay....?”

“I hope so, kitten.” She answered, “I hope so...”


	17. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca tries in vain to save Mewtwo, and ends up getting a creepy lecture from her captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you can. It makes my day to hear from y’all!

“How is it doing...?” Giovanni approached the head scientist. 

“Everything is going smoothly so far.” The woman answered, “Howard was right about the megastones power being the key to making chemical R affect pokémon with strong wills. Thanks to the experiments Mr. Clifford did on that Ralts, we have found an efficient way to harness the energy and transmit it into pokémon without destroying the original stones.” 

“Excellent.” He smiled, “Go on.” 

“We used this process to extract power from both of mewtwos megastones, and blend it into the original chemical R formula.” She wrote something down on a clipboard, “Now that we have it properly contained, we can test the new chemical and study the effects.” 

“How do you think it will react?”

“Based on how megastones work, our hypothesis is that it will cause Mewtwo’s feral instincts to present as dominant over the pokémon’s own free will.” She explained, “This blend should also work on the other clone as well, since parts of both mew and mewtwo’s genetic codes were transplanted within her.” 

“So... This could have the potential to allow us to control any pokémon then?” The man asked with a wide grin, “If a pokémon’s free will is out of the question...”

“The pokémon’s soul and willpower will always be conscious within them, but the chemical masks it. It causes almost every behavior to become reflexive and involuntary, not under the control of the conscious mind.” She answered, “It will be like breathing to them, occurring naturally under the radar and difficult to gain present control over.”

“Close enough, I suppose.” The man smiled, “Then what is your opinion of the other clone? Fuji made an amazing discovery, but he hid those recordings and genetic tests from me. The old fool should’ve known I had my ways...” 

“I was confused by your insistence to use an evolutionarily flawed member of the human race for this process. I thought I had figured it out...” She replied, “But when I realized this woman was the only human on Earth to have the right combination of genes to manifest a human and pokémon form... I discovered the real reason you were after her.”

“Hm? What did you believe the reason was before?”

“Her relation to Amber, of course. I thought you were looking for a candidate that Mewtwo would not be able to easily kill.” Dr. Laurant looked over a monitor, “I even tested the theory in the other facility by letting it interact with her after I had introduced her negatively. It came very close to ending her life...but it stopped itself... Even though it had no active memory of Amber or anything before its escape.” 

“I think Dr. Fuji answered that question as well.” Giovanni nodded, “His research on autistic people being able to form deeper bonds with pokémon may be true. However, her relation to the scientist was just a lucky coincidence that made relocating her twenty years later so much easier.” He chuckled darkly, “I already had records on most of Fuji’s family to abuse... in case he ever betrayed me.” 

“Doctor, we are ready to begin testing.” 

“Excellent...Give it a zap so it wakes up.” 

—— 

Mewtwo woke up to pain surging throughout its body, and opened its eyes as it fell to the ground, immobilized temporarily by the shock. 

“This brings back memories doesn’t it?” Giovanni chuckled as he watched the pokémon struggle to get back on its feet, “Just like the good old days...” 

“YOU ARE DISGUSTING.”

“Likewise.”

It wasted no time trying to attack but when it tried to break the glass, it was surprised to find that its psychic abilities weren’t working.

“NO...NO!” It became furious, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” 

“Oh, come now, we can’t have you blowing up another lab!” The man laughed, “We created a chamber that limits you to only your most basic abilities...like the telepathy you are doing right now.” He sat down, “Now then, enough small talk...How about I let the doctor explain?” 

“Currently, you have a contraption attached to your spinal column. Upon activation, it will inject you with a combination of chemical R and the energy we’ve harnessed from your megastones.” She pressed the shock button again, “It also doubles as a discipline device, since you gave me such a hard time before.” 

The clone’s eyes widened, and upon recovering from the electrocution, it tried to reach whatever was on its back, but was shocked again. 

“I wouldn’t touch it if I were you.” She smirked, “The initial injection will occur in three...”

“YOU FILTHY CORRUPTED HUMANS!“

“Two...”

“I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS!”

“One.” 

“I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO Y-“ It suddenly stopped speaking, and cried out in pain as the serum entered its bloodstream. On its knees, it saw the woman in the white coat walking towards it with no protective gear whatsoever. 

“Well...” She stood close to it, “How do you feel...?” 

It ignored her, until it saw her hand reach out to touch it. Excellent, then the clone would grab her and attack physically...but it didn’t. Instead, it pulled away in a manner almost unfamiliar to it, an audible growl coming from its throat. Wait, no, why was it doing that?! It did not tell itself to do that. 

She grinned, “Perfect reaction...and judging from that look in your eyes, you weren’t planning on doing that.” She turned around and left the chamber, closing it before the desperate experiment could run for the door. 

“This plan should go smoothly then.” Giovanni had a twisted smile on his face, “With your free will suppressed by this chemical, you are at the mercy of the instincts hidden within your genetics. It is only natural that pokémon serve people...and with the right training you will be obedient in no time.” 

Mewtwo felt genuinely afraid for the first time in a while. Even Howards plan had not terrified it as much as this. It watched as the man and woman turned to leave, but he heard them mention one more thing that made it become overwhelmed by emotion. 

“Now...let’s go see how the process works on the other one, shall we?” 

——

Becca woke up to the feeling of something stepping on her face, “A-aura...stop it... I’m up...I’m up.” She opened her eyes expecting to see her ralts giggling playfully, but she instead saw a meowth slapping her face with its paw.

“H-huh?”

“Meow!” It slapped her again with its soft paws, “Meowth!” 

“Oh...hi...” She frowned when she remembered where she was, and tried to stretch her tiny arms and legs as much as she could. 

“Sleep well?” Precious asked. 

“Best sleep I’ve had in days...” The mew admitted, “T-Thank you...” 

“Of course...” She gave a soft smile which faded away quickly as footsteps were heard down the hall, “My master is coming...I-I can’t do anything to protect you now...” She sounded like she was choking up, “I-I wish I could...but my babies need a home...” 

“N-no please don’t cry...” Becca panicked, and in a flash she realized she had gotten a lot bigger. Wait, she was human again! This was good! She had opposable thumbs, and she could run! YES. RUNNING WAS GOOD! VERY GOOD! 

She bolted out the door, taking a moment to figure out where the footsteps were coming from, and going in the opposite direction. The stab wound on her leg made her have more of a limp than a sprint, but she didn’t care about herself anymore. She had to help Mewtwo! It got caught because of her and it didn’t deserve any of this! She didn’t care how many times she said it because it was true! 

When her legs got tired she took refuge in what she thought was some kind of storage room, but heard a voice that made her jump. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

She was close to screaming, clutching her chest as she turned around to see the clone, “Y-you almost gave me a heart attack-“ 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” 

“N-no way! I-I am not leaving you!” Becca forced herself over to the computers, “T-there has...to be...a way I can help you!” 

“...THERE IS NO WAY.”

“D-don’t say that! I-I just need to push myself more!” Her vision started to get spotty as she read the monitors, trying to figure out what these buttons did. 

“Come on, Rebecca!” She started yelling at herself, pulling her hair, “Y-you should be able to do this! A-after all that it has sacrificed for you...” She got lost in her own head, “I-I’m sorry! I’m t-trying my best, b-but I know it means nothing if I can’t do it!” She hesitated to press any buttons out of fear of hurting it, “I can’t be who you need me t-to be! ...I c-can’t!” 

Suddenly her eyes widened, and she collapsed while struggling to say a few final words, “I-I’m...sorry I’m...n-not...Am...ber....” 

Mewtwo wasn’t sure what had happened until it noticed some sort of dart in her arm. She was neutralized... 

“...I must say I am actually impressed.” Giovanni looked with wide eyes at the body on the floor, “If anything, this little brat definitely gives it her all...” 

“Lucky we had the tranquilizers handy for any trespassers.” Dr. Laurant exhaled, and turned to the other scientists, “Get her on a stretcher, put her on oxygen, and monitor her vitals. That was a severe mental breakdown and her body will be suffering physically from it.” 

“What she said about you was very touching, wasn’t it?” He looked to Mewtwo with a sly smile, “I think I am going to have a little talk with her...”

——

“Oh, have you finally come back to us?” 

Becca groaned as her vision focused on the man standing at the edge of a metal table. 

“You know...I must admit you are far from what I expected.” He paused, “Far worse, that is... I mean, you couldn’t even begin to rescue Mewtwo from me...and after it sacrificed its freedom for you.” 

She didn’t speak, and looked away. Suddenly, A hand forcefully grabbed her chin .

“So many people make a difference in the world, including those with disabilities like Howard! He definitely had it far worse than you, but that wasn’t an excuse for him to sit there and do nothing. I wonder, Becca... What have you done with your life...besides take and take from those you cannot repay?” 

“Well? I am waiting for an answer.” He smiled, “We can skip that question then. Here’s the next one. What could you have done if you went that extra mile...and stopped feeling so sorry for yourself? Imagine how much you could’ve made an impact in your parents lives...or even Mewtwo’s life, if you would just do what needed to be done?” 

“G-get out of my face...” She whispered, “Y-you are a t-terrible person...”

“At least I can make an impact on the world around me. I admit my intentions are far from good, but everyone needs a problem to chase. After all, not just anyone can be the bad guy...” He let her chin go, “But we are talking about you. Why are you here...? When you think about it...All that time and energy wasted on you could’ve been used to help people who deserved it...” 

“Just think, all that effort put into fixing your retarded brain...it could’ve been used to bring Amber back, couldn’t it...?” Giovanni’s grin only got wider as he saw her expression change. “Could you imagine what that would’ve done for the world...and for Mewtwo? Far more than you ever could hope to achieve...She was at least a functional human being.” 

She started crying, closing her eyes out of shame.

“Not like that can happen now though.” He sighed, “Now, it’s stuck with you... You and your helplessness. It decided to behave the moment I threatened to harm you, you know? It seems I was wrong about it using you for its own gain. In fact, it probably would’ve tried to escape by now if it didn’t worry so much about you. You’re the only reason it’s still letting us hurt it!”

“I-I will do anything.” She whimpered desperately, “P-please! Just don’t hurt Mewtwo...” 

“...Anything you say?”

“Yes! Yes! W-whatever it takes!”

“You know...that might just change my mind...” He laughed at the slight glimmer of hope in her eyes, “Too bad you can’t do anything to convince me... but don’t worry, I am definitely going to use you, too...one way or another.” 

Becca felt the fear and desperation sink in as an oxygen mask was forced onto her face. The man smiled down at her with an air of satisfaction, as if he knew he had already won. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and her body trembled as he got even closer to her. That smile... what was he planning to do with them?! She kept sobbing even as she started to feel very very tired.

“Oh, come now... don’t be scared...”’He noticed her struggle to keep her head up, and whispered soothingly to her, “Just accept your fate, child... Let it happen...” He watched with a grin on his face as she inevitably leaned her tired head against his hand. Her eyes were glazed over, but the sense of fear and helplessness remained visible within them as she drifted off...

“That’s it...” He chuckled softly as he watched her try not to pass out, “That’s a good girl... From now on...you will be a young helpless little pokémon, and you will forever belong to me...”


	18. How Babies Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo gets some insight on natural life from an experienced expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT VERY CUTE

Mewtwo had been pacing around the chamber for hours now, deep in thought. The clones it had made all those years ago were ready and prepared to fight right out of the tube, just like it had been. However, Mew told it once that pokémon normally went through a period where they were reliant on others for protection and support, a period where they were something called a”baby”.

At the time, this seemed like merely more nonsense to its mind. Why would anyone want to keep a being that could not defend itself from even the most basic threat? When it met Becca, that viewpoint changed. It didn’t matter to it if she was a defective human or not. She was a life, and it is said that life is beautiful... Or at least it felt like it had heard that phrase before...somewhere...

Just now, it suddenly occurred to it that even though she was an adult human before, Becca’s pokémon form was technically by definition a “baby”. Before, it had assumed Mew was being inconsiderate or immature by calling her that, but it was actually correct in its terminology. It had absolutely no idea until it overheard her be called a “baby pokémon” by the researchers.

Mewtwo had no idea how to account for this newly discovered factor, especially when Giovanni would likely take advantage of its ignorance on the subject as well. It had no idea how to care for a “baby”. It never had one. It didn’t even remember being one itself! Mew was the expert on this type of weird natural life-form stuff! 

The sound of footsteps interrupted its thoughts, and it turned to face a pokémon looking at it through the glass. 

“WHO ARE YOU?” Mewtwo spoke coldly, “ONE OF THEIR SLAVES?” 

“Why so judgmental, dear?” The normal type asked with a cheeky smile, “Aren’t you currently a slave as well?” 

“NO...I WILL NEVER BE A SLAVE TO THEM.” It turned away, “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU-“

“My name is Precious, hon...” The persian interrupted, “...and I am not leaving until I figure out what happened to her.”

“HER?” 

“You know who I am referring to.” She narrowed her eyes, “The girl... The mew kit. Becca.” 

It looked back at her with an expression of suspicion, “WHY DO YOU WISH TO KNOW...?” 

“I heard screaming from this room, and have not seen her since.” Precious growled, “She must have gotten hurt. Did you do it?!” 

“HOW DARE YOU SUSPECT ME OF HARMING HER!” Mewtwo became angry, “YOUR HUMANS ARE THE ONES TORTURING US HERE!” 

“Look, I have no idea who you think you are.” The persian lowered her ears, “But as a mother of kits myself I was only concerned for her safety.” 

“A...WHAT?” 

“A mother.” She repeated herself, “You know, like a parent.”

“WHAT IS APPARENT?”

“What? No! Not apparent!” Precious sighed enunciating further, “A. Parent. Two words.” 

“WHAT IS THIS...PARENT?”

“Are you serious?” She looked at the clone, appearing to be absolutely dumbfounded, “Everyone has one...” 

“I DO NOT POSSESS A PARENT.”

“That’s impossible. You must have came from somewhere.”

“A TUBE... IN A LAB?”

“Ugh... Sweetie... No...” She placed a paw on her face, “Let me rephrase that. You must have came from someONE.” 

“...MEW?” 

“Ah... Yes!” The persian nodded, “Mew would be your parent! You were made from it!” 

“SO A PARENT IS THE DIRECT BASIS OF ONES GENETIC ORIGIN?” 

“Well, it’s much more than that...” Precious smiled, “Parents are part of families, and-“

“FAMILY...” It paused, remembering that Becca had called it a member of her family before, “...WHAT DO PARENTS DO WITHIN A FAMILY?” 

“They protect the young ones, and-“ She suddenly turned around, “Now now, I told you to wait for mommy...” 

Mewtwo looked over curiously, seeing a small meowth run up to the glass, “Meow?” 

The two pokémon stared at eachother for a few moments, before the mother intervened. 

“S-Sorry...” She laughed softly, picking the meowth up, “This is my adventurous one...” 

“IT’S A ...BABY.”

“Yes it is, and I have to keep track of three more on top of this one...”

The clone realized something, “WAIT, WHY DID YOU CLAIM YOU WERE YOU LOOKING FOR BECCA AGAIN...?” 

“As a pokémon she’s a baby too...” Precious answered, “Ever since my master sent me to take her, I have done whatever I could to keep her safe.” 

“BUT SHE IS NOT YOUR BABY.” 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t care about her.” The persian got quiet, and looked to the kitten beside her, “I need to get back to them, but if you want, I can come see you again?” 

“...WITH YOUR BABIES?” It seemed particularly interested. 

“As long as you won’t hurt them.” 

“CERTAINLY NOT.” 

“Alright then... farewell, Mewtwo...” She turned away, “I will check on Becca if my master allows it, so I will come back when I have information.”


	19. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives get on the case, and Becca finds out more unsettling stuff that was hidden from her in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I love to hear your comments as always, but I am very tired. I’m sorry about the long delay, and please let me know what you think!!!)

“Dad?” Tim peeked into his father’s office, “Have they found her yet?”

“Afraid not, kid.” The man answered.

“Gah...if I had just shut up she would’ve stayed...”

“Hey... Don’t be so hard on yourself.” The detective sighed, “We’re going to find her, and we’re going to find Mewtwo. Then, we’ll make everything right again, okay?” 

“Sure...” The young man shrugged, before hearing a knock at the door. He went to answer it, but it slammed open before he could, “Lucy?!”

“I’ve got a lead!” 

“Oh! Lay it on me!” Harry grabbed a pen and paper.

“Dr. Laurant was broken out of prison a day or so ago by some Team Rocket members!” She pointed to a newspaper article, “If we find her, we find Team Rocket, and if we find Team Rocket-“

“We find Becca!” Tim smiled. 

“Well, gang...” The detective grinned, “Are we ready for our next case?”

“I was born ready!”

“Let’s do this!”

“Pika!”

~~~~

“Pika!” 

“Wow! Look at the pikachu!” A little girl pointed excitedly.

“Yes, I see it-“

“Oh oh oh! Did you know that their cheeks allow positive and negative ions to-”

“Whoa whoa...ions?” Her father laughed, “Take it easy, kiddo. Why don’t you practice your alphabet instead? What letter does pikachu start with?” 

“P!” She answered, “That’s easy!” 

“So it was... easy peezy?” He raised an eyebrow as the five year old started giggling, “Mom said she would meet us here for lunch, but she might be shopping still. Do you think you can save this table while I go find her?”

“Yes sir!” 

“That’s my girl. Now, don’t leave this table until I get back.” 

She watched her father blend into the crowd of people wandering around the plaza. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure in a long trench coat and fedora, reading a paper nearby. The front page covered his face. 

Becca barely even noticed anything wrong until she looked back to find the mystery man was inching closer to her. Out of curiosity, she looked at the main article on the paper he was reading, and easily understood the headline: “Warning: Team Rocket Spotted In Town!”

She found that curious, since a lot of the adults and even some other kids talked about team rocket a lot. They were bad people who took pokémon and money. Her parents didn’t pay attention to the news all that much, but this story was one her mom was very invested in for some reason. 

“Hey, freakshow!” An older boy ran up to her, followed by his friends, “Did you go to the doctors so they could look at your broken brain again?”

“I’m not a freakshow!” The much younger girl protested, “A-and my brains not broken!” 

“Is to!” The second one stood over her, “They just don’t know what caused it yet, dummy! My mom said it is caused by bad parenting.” The boy crossed his arms confidently.

“My dad said it was a reaction to a vaccine.” The third kid raised his hand, “He told me that the doctors want us all to get sick like her.” 

“Oh come on!” The first boy scoffed, “Obviously, the real cause is Mewtwo’s curse! She was born right before it escaped! My grandma said that means she’s cursed!” 

“I’m...n-not...cursed!” The girl became upset, yelling at them, “S-stop saying that!” 

“Or what?” The third boy laughed as he kicked her, “Are you going to curse us too? Come on, you’re already broken. Let’s break you some more...” 

“I AM NOT....C-CURSED!” She started crying, “I-I AM NOT... B-BROKEN! L-LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

The trio laughed at her, but in an instant their faces warped to expressions of fear. “R-RUN FOR IT!” They ran away fast, scrambling over one another, “MOMMY!” 

Becca looked around, knowing she definitely wouldn’t have scared those bullies. She looked behind her and saw a man standing there. It was the man with the coat and the newspaper! Most of the locals in town would usually politely ignore her while she got beat up. This man must not be from around here...

“Are you alright, child?” The man’s voice asked, “I saw everything from here.” 

“H-huh...?” She was certainly grateful, but still confused, “W-why did you help m-“

“Those brats needed to be taught a lesson...” He growled, “Kids these days...”

“O-oh...w-well thank y-“ 

“What’s your name?” He asked with a pleasant smile. 

“D-dad said I shouldn’t talk to strangers-“ The child tensed up as the man grabbed her hand firmly, pulling her to her feet.

“Well! “He shook her hand, “I’m no stranger, now. We just met. Your name, child?” 

“R-rebecca...”

“Does what I saw happen to you often, Rebecca?”

“A-about three times a w-week...” The girl answered as she tried to pull her hand out of his grip, “I-I have t-to go find my dad-“

“Shhh...” He grinned as he covered her mouth, “There will be no need for that. You are coming with me...” 

“N-nnnnn....” She bit his hand as hard as she could, making him let go in time for her to run into the center of the plaza, “HELP! Somebody!” 

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked around frantically, and realized that everyone was looking away as she was pursued by the man. He sent out a pokémon, a persian, that bit the hem of her dress.

“BECCA!” 

“D-Daddy?!” 

He picked her up, ripping her dress from the pokémon’s jaws. His expression became one of pure fear as he saw the mysterious figure approach. 

He pulled out his phone, and held his daughter tightly with one arm, “Don’t you dare come any closer to my little girl, or I will call the police!” 

As the father watched the figure back away, he comforted his child, seemingly more scared than she was, “It’s okay now...We’re safe...” 

She looked back at the mysterious stranger as she was carried away, noticing him lift his hat up and flash a devious smile. With a low chuckle he turned to walk back into the shadows, “Farewell, little miss...We shall meet again...”

When she thought he was gone, she heard him say one more word in a dark tone, “...Soon...” 

~~~~

Becca woke up suddenly, trying to catch her breath. It was dark, except for the lights coming off various bright monitors. Her heart kept fluttering as she thought of the memory she just relived in a dream... No, it was more like a nightmare. 

That time had always haunted her a little bit, especially since her parents actually moved them out of town after that all happened. It was creepy on its own, but the adults being just as afraid as she was made it worse. 

The repetitive sounds of the machines were oddly soothing after what she had just experienced, but she didn’t want to go back to sleep anymore. Oxygen coming through the mask helped her stay aware of sounds, and she realized she seemed to be alone. When she finally managed to slither one of her hands out of the restraints, she felt it be grasped tightly. 

“My my...” A familiar voice spoke from the darkness, “What are you doing up so early, little miss...?” 

This all sent chills down her aching spine, causing her to wince in pain. She quickly started to panic, hyperventilate, tremble. Holy shit...Holy shit... That was HIM... This entire time she thought it was some creepy pedophile or something, but it was really just-

“Y-you...” She whimpered, and felt an odd emotion located somewhere in between shock and hopelessness, “Y...you-“

“Shh...” He revealed his face, clad with a soft smile, “Be quiet now, my little prize... The researchers are going to take good care of you...”


	20. Choose Wisely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are advancing on both the pokémon and the human side of things. Mew gives Aura a task to help with the rescue effort, and Tim has a very important choice to make.

“MEW, TELL ME YOU HAVE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT.” Mewtwo was becoming irritated as it tried to communicate with the other legendary through its limited psychic ability. 

“We’re working on it!” The other pokémon replied nervously, “Old Arceus is just trying to find the best way to avoid anyone else being captured!”

“WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!”

“I know, I know! We are hurrying as fast as we can!” 

“MOVE FASTER. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PROTECT BECCA.“

“Oh! Sure you do, silly!” The mythical pokémon said optimistically, “Your heart will tell you what to do!”

“MY CARDIOVASCULAR SYSTEM DOES NOT SPEAK.” 

“Well, I’m happy you asked for my advice! Remember! As long as you have love in your heart, it will guide you~!”

“GAH! NO MORE WITH YOUR NONSENSICAL CHILDISH PHILOSOPHY... DON’T MAKE ME VOMIT.” 

“Speaking of the baby... Aura has sensed a lot going on with Becca. Is she okay?”

“I DON’T KNOW... BUT I AM GOING TO GET HER AWAY FROM THOSE HUMANS...I SWEAR-” 

“Did I hear someone swear...?” A new voice entered the conversation, “Better not be swearing on my name...”

“O-oh, of course not, Arceus!” 

“WERE YOU LISTENING TO OUR ENTIRE CONVERSATION?”

“I can hear all, Mewtwo.” 

“FINE. JUST GET US OUT OF HERE.” 

“Well, it doesn’t sound happy...” Mew sighed, turning to the Ralts following it, “Oh, Aura! Arceus has a task for you! Can you handle it?”

“Of course! I won’t let you down!” The fairy type saluted the mythical pokémon, “I promise!” 

——

“Dad, where are you taking us?”

“Kid, if we are going to infiltrate team rocket, we gotta get you a partner of your own...”

Tim’s eyes widened in childlike awe, “Y-you mean-“ 

“That’s right! You’re getting a pokémon!” Lucy gave him a friendly smile, “Surprise!” 

“W-wait, you think I’m ready?!” 

“SO ready.” She smiled, “I can’t wait to see which pokémon chooses you!” 

“Which one...chooses me?”

“Yeah.” The detective smiled, “There’s no point in having a pokémon if you don’t choose eachother as partners!” He gave pikachu a scratch behind the ear, “This little guy chose me himself!”

“Psyduck and I were a perfect match!” The young woman added. 

“Then... What about Becca...?” Tim blinked, “How’d she get Aura?” 

“Well...” The older man answered, “We will have to ask once we find them...” He knocked on a door which was soon answered. 

“Ah, detective!” An old man smiled, “So good to see you!” 

“Thanks for coming on such short notice, professor.”

“Of course! Of course! As soon as this news reached me I knew I had to extend my help to the cause!” 

Tim’s jaw dropped, “P-professor Oak...?!” 

“Oh! Just call me the pokémon professor!” The scientist laughed, “I assume this is your boy, Harry?”

“Yep, that’s Tim.” Mr. Goodman smirked, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“I’m Lucy and this is Psyduck!” The woman added, “It’s an honor to meet you!” 

“You as well, I must say you remind me of someone...now who was it... ah yes! Misty! The gym leader in cerulean!” 

“Oh! I’m not a trainer!” She laughed, “Psyduck is my companion! Tim is hoping to find his own companion here!” 

“Well come in, I’ve brought the perfect candidates!” Professor Oak turned around, shuffling through some bags, “You know... This whole case with the Mewtwo mind control was quite the story! I almost couldn’t believe it!”

“The mewblue rumors are all true as well. The girl it happened to is now a close friend of ours.” Harry added, “But now both her and Mewtwo are in Team Rocket’s hands...and we need to rescue them.” 

“Is that so?” The old man turned around with a look of surprise, “Oh those rocket scoundrels... Unethical doesn’t even begin to describe their scientific approach.” He shook his head, “Anyway, let’s get you a pokémon Tim! Your father gave me some information, so these three I’ve picked especially to be the best match for you!”

Three pokémon came out of pokeballs, sitting down in front of Tim. 

“They can easily be released from the pokeballs since those are illegal in Ryme city. I just used them for ease of transport!” Oak explained, “Now! Let me introduce you! This first pokémon here is-“

“Cubone.” Tim rolled his eyes, “Of course...”

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, I’ve just...had this pokémon recommended to me by a friend...” He laughed dryly, “Let me guess, you chose it because I’m lonely?” 

“Oh not at all! Cubones are very good partners once you earn their trust. They also tend to be very down to earth and serious. Great for solving mysteries, I’d say!” 

“Cuuu!” The ground type raised its bone in the air. 

“Next up is Bulbasaur.” The professor motioned to the grass type, “I found this one just outside Ryme City, and it seemed keen on following me back.”

“Bulba...” The pokémon squeaked, tilting its head.

“Bulbasaur usually have calm tempers, and- Oh, it seems to recognize you from somewhere, Tim?” 

Lucy giggled. 

“Anyway, last but not least, if you want a wild card...” He motioned to the third pokémon, “An eevee will give you many options to choose from!” 

“Veevee!” The normal type turned in a circle, seemingly quite proud of itself.

“Well...Before we let the pokémon choose you, which one would you want, my boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cubone | Bulbasaur | Eevee  
> Who should Tim’s partner be?   
> VOTE IN THE COMMENTS AND EXPLAIN YOUR DECISION FOR BONUS POINTS!


	21. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and the gang are now ready to make some real progress. Unfortunately, Giovanni has already gotten some significant progress of his own underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes the Giovanni and Becca scene may or may not have been based off of George Orwell’s 1984...)

“Uh...well, I dunno.” Tim shrugged, “I am not sure where to begin...”

“Just be you, kid.” The detective said encouragingly, “If you’re right for them, they know.” 

The young man got down on one knee, “Hey there, buddy. I’m Tim. I like your-“

“B-bone...” Cubone turned away, sobbing.

“Oh, no no no. Not bone! I was going to say I like your eyes, yeah, wait no that’s weird-“ 

“Keep going.” Lucy whispered to her friend, “It’s fine...” 

He moved onto the bulbasaur, who seemed to be staring at him. 

“Heh, were you one of the ones that helped pikachu and I?” Tim raised an eyebrow, “Thank you for that.” 

“Bulba!” The pokémon chirped. 

“Did you come here because you wanted to be my partner...?” 

“Saur saur...” It shook its head, looking at the professor and grasping a map with its vines. 

“Oh...y-you wanted to help him?” He sounded defeated, as much as he tried to hide it, “Well, okay then...” 

Tim turned to the final pokémon, trying not to say anything stupid, “H-hi...” 

“Eevee?” The normal type glanced at him, tilting its head. 

“Let’s get to the point, I guess...” He cleared his throat, “My name is Tim, and-“ 

“Vee~!” It started to run laps around him.

“H-hey! Stop that!” He struggled to keep a straight face, “I’m trying to ask if you want to be my-” 

“Veeveee!” The pokémon nodded eagerly, wagging its tail, “Eeevee!” 

“Well, I think we found our match.” Professor Oak smiled, “Congratulations Tim! This has truly been a special moment for everyone I’ve given pokémon to over the years!” 

“Thank you so much...” Tim felt tears in his eyes, “This is it... This is my partner! Let’s do our best together, little guy!” 

“Ho ho! I am certain you shall!” The old man chuckled, before becoming serious, “Now, enough formalities... We should get to the police station. Spare me no detail in explaining this case of yours. Tell me everything. I am prepared to help however I can!” 

——

Giovanni watched the clone fruitlessly struggle in the confines of its new armor, a demented grin on his face. 

“Oh, I knew you’d like the improvements we made.” He sneered, “The helmet is fitted with the psychic inhibitors Howard developed and the back piece will inject the megastone infused chemical R into your body on demand.” He held up a remote, “This allows me to render you into a feral state and limit your access to your own psychic abilities... Well, whenever I wish.” 

“We’ll let you get used to it for now, and start training tomorrow, hm?” He raised an eyebrow, “After all, I am especially eager to begin my work on my new toy.” 

“NO! YOU WILL NOT-“ The telepathic voice morphed into screams as the injection mechanism activated, forcing it on its knees. 

“Ah ah ah. Sit.” He commanded, “Good...” The man continued, “As I was saying, I will be the one tending to her from now own. I just don’t think you are...shall we say...a fit guardian for her. But I think you already know that, don’t you? Well, see you tomorrow...” 

Precious was horrified, but she could do nothing to help Mewtwo herself. All there was to do was stare in horror and disgust at the new level of vile cruelty she had just witnessed. The clone wasn’t responding to anything anymore, remaining dead silent. “I will try to protect her...” She mewed, and with a lowered head, she turned to follow her master out of the chamber, trying not to look back. 

——

Tim had been playing with his Eevee as they all walked back to the police station with the professor. He was finding himself easily distracted by the pokémon’s hyperactive carefree nature. “What should I name you?” He thought out loud, only to hear his father answer. 

“Coffee!” 

“We had some this morning...” The boy sighed, “Not again, dad.”

“No, kid.” Harry laughed, “I’m saying you should name it Coffee! Brown fur looks like a perfectly made latte, doesn’t it?” 

“It’s energetic too!” Lucy smiled, “I like that name for it!” 

“It’s my pokémon, not yours.” The young man pouted, “I need a name that works even when it evolves, too.” 

“It’s a female, you know.” Oak interrupted, “You can tell by the markings on the tips of their tails.” 

“Oh, congrats, kid!” The detective elbowed the young woman beside him, “Looks like he’s finally got himself a girl!” 

Tim rolled his eyes, looking at the psyduck who didn’t seem to understand what was so funny. “Seriously guys, I want to name her.” He looked at his partner intently, “Gimme something good.”

“Aura?” 

“No, Becca used that name for Ralts-“

“Ra!” 

The young man looked away from his eevee for a moment to see a ralts at his feet.

“What are you doing here?” Lucy ran up to the fairy type, “Are you alright?”

“Do you know this pokémon?” The professor smiled, “Judging by the vest, its a service pokémon...but why is it all by itself?”

“This is Aura, Becca’s emotional support pokémon.” Harry explained as he looked down at her, “You’ve been looking for her too, haven’t you?” 

Tim frowned, placing eevee on his shoulder before kneeling down, “Aura, I’m so sorry for what I said about-“ He felt tiny arms hug his leg to accept the apology, “We’ll find her... I promise...” 

——

Becca couldn’t sleep through this one. She just closed her eyes and bit her lip until it bled. It gave her a lot of time to think, lying here with wires and tubes attached to her body again. Not that there was much left to think about. She heard the door open, and secretly sort of hoped a scientist had returned to give her some more anesthesia. 

“Hello.” A familiar voice spoke from somewhere she couldn’t see, “I just wanted to come and see how you were doing.” 

Of course it was him again. Great. Just ignore him...and he will go away. Maybe. Hopefully.

He walked circles around her, even bringing one of his hands to comb through a loose strand of her brown hair. She felt her eyes closing, despite her efforts to hide her own weakness. 

His low chuckle made her shudder, which only amused the man further. “Come on...” His voice pierced through the cold air, “Let me see those bright blue eyes...I own them, now...” 

She tried to shake her head in refusal, but the spontaneous pain of the injections caused her to open her eyes suddenly, letting out a whimper. 

“There’s a good girl...” He grinned, holding up a pill, “This tablet will let you sleep for a while...Do you want it?” 

Becca hesitated, suspicious but also desperate for rest. It had been nearly 24 hours...according to the monitor tracking the time. She needed to sleep. She felt like she was going to die. 

“No?” He slowly moved to put it away, “Well then... I guess I’ll-“ 

“W-w-wait...” She rasped, “P-please...”

“Heh... I knew it.” Giovanni pulled the pill back out, “Nothing comes without a price, child. You’re going to have to do something for me before you get this...” 

Her expression became worried. 

“Oh, it’s simple, don’t worry.” He laughed darkly, “All I need you to do is tell me who you are...” 

Who she was...? What kind of question was that? He knew who she was! She paused to try and think for a moment, but as another wave of pain surged through her she just took a guess, “I’m...B-becca?”

“No no no. That’s your name.” He turned a dial up on a control panel, “Get a little bit more philosophical with it... Who are you?” 

The pain got worse, making her yell out desperate guesses, “I-I am a- AGHHH!” She screamed as it got even worse, “I-I... I... IT HURTS!” 

“Wrong again.” He clicked his tongue, “Want a hint? It starts with an N and rhymes with something...” 

“I-I DON’T KNOW!”

“Who are you?” 

“W-WHO AM I?! I DON’T-“ 

“Who are you, really?”

That word added to the end of the question made it all clear. Becca figured it out in between her cries and screams, her eyes closing as the pain went up multiple levels beyond her limit. 

“Nothing...” She rasped in realization, before another wave of hell flooded through her, “NOTHING! I-I’M NOTHING!” 

Instantly the pain stopped, as she gasped for breath in between sobs. Someone pet her hair almost lovingly. 

“Your father was right. You are a smart girl...” Giovanni smiled, holding the pill in between two fingers, “Open up, now...”

She had no choice but to comply, and tried to swallow immediately when she felt the pill on her tongue. Before she could manage it, a cup of water was brought to her dry, bloody lips. 

Becca slowly, weakly, yet eagerly tried to drink every last drop. To her surprise the man was oddly patient and gentle with her throughout the process. She sighed a shaken sigh of relief, her entire body dripping with cold sweat. 

“W-why...” She struggled to speak, and devolved into tears, “W-why are you h-helping me?! I-I’m nothing... I-I-“ 

“Awww, sweetheart.” He grinned, purposefully using the nickname her parents used to, “Would’ve been another day on this thing if I hadn’t played that little game with you...” 

“Hm?” The man heard a noise and turned to the doorway, “Oh. Precious...come watch her for me. I have business to attend to.” 

Becca felt something hop on the bed with her, immediately going to lick her face. 

“Oh, kitten are you alright?!” The pokémon’s voice frantically rambled, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know they moved you to another room! I-“ The persian stopped talking when she felt the human’s arms try to hug her, falling limp before they could. Her expression softened as she settled down on the bed beside the sleeping girl, “Y-You shouldn’t forgive so easily, darling...”


	22. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca learns Precious is more than a pet, and ends up unlocking the ability to talk to god. Also, Tim is infiltrating the rocket base with Aura and Eevee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING: A VERY VAGUE BREIF MENTION OF PAST SEXUAL ABUSE SINCE I DON’T WRITE ABOUT THAT TYPE OF STUFF-

Becca woke up with a pulsing headache, and saw Precious had a melancholy expression on her face, “W-what’s wrong...?”

“Another litter has grown up...my babies were sold off again.”

“What?!” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, trying to ignore the worsening headache to learn more, “That’s why he has you have kittens...to sell them?!” 

“It’s what I was bought for...” The persian choked up, “I-I’m a good mama...I’m a good... m-mama...” The pokémon started repeating the phrase to herself over and over, “I-I’m a good...g-good...”

Becca tried to sit up and reach over to comfort her, despite the pain she was in. 

“DON’T MOVE!” The normal type suddenly hissed, pressing her back down onto the bed with her paw, before becoming oddly cheerful, “I-I mean, i-it’s alright, dear! It won’t hurt a b-bit! M-master’s male persians have...” She gulped back a sob, “O-opened me up enough...”

“No... P-precious...” She was already crying too, “You shouldn’t have to do that...” 

“It’s for the kittens.” The feline lowered her head, “I do it for them...s-so they won’t have to do it themselves. T-they find rich, kind hearted old owners, instead...live h-happy lives...”

“...D-Don’t you deserve to be happy too?” 

The pokémon turned to look at her, at a loss for words, before turning away again. She hopped down, walking out the door, “I-I need to be alone...” 

“W-wait, no I’m sorry!” Becca started to apologize, but she was already gone. Her headache got noticeably worse, as the pace of the pulsing got faster.

——

“Why does team rocket wear such tight pants...?” Tim spoke into an earpiece, “C-can’t I be like a janitor or something-“ 

“No,” Harry cut him off, “Everyone expects the janitor to be an undercover detective. You’re gonna be one of the grunts, kid. They get to walk around all over this place.” 

Lucy spoke through the earpiece next, “Remember, Aura is in that backpack, leave her in the closet so she can poke around too.” 

“Let’s do this, Aura.” He smiled at the Ralts stretching her legs, “You know what to do, if anyone tries to get you, teleport back in this bag, okay?”

“Ral.” 

“Veevee!” Eevee had the large cap on, the R slightly slanted as it drooped down. 

“Gimme that, you little silly-“ The young man took it back, turning to the closet door, “A-alright...we’re going in.” 

“May I interject?” Professor oak came on the line, “We’ve just gotten word that these crooks have caught another rare pokémon. It may be your ticket to get deeper into the facility.” 

“Got it.” Tim walked out of the door, immediately being approached by an admin.

“Slackin’ off are ya?” The man squinted, “Not on my watch! Get to your station! We’ve got some expensive cargo!” 

“Y-Yes sir!” 

——

Becca fell off the bed, ripping all of the injection needles out of herself in the process. This headache was like when someone turned the bass really high on a stereo, except inside her mind. She was lying on the floor, hands clawing at her scalp as she tried to find whatever device was doing this. Maybe they put Howard’s headpiece thing on again or something...

“Oh dear, it fell...” A scientists voice came from above her, “Bet the persian knocked it off. I told Giovanni to take his pet out of- WATCH OUT!” 

A bunch of beakers suddenly flew across the room, shattering upon making impact with the wall. Wait, she didn’t do that, did she?! 

“Ah, an early bloomer, this one is....” Another figure in a lab coat chuckled almost too readily, “We didn’t even have to cut its skull open, so it must’ve been a little bit psy-sensitive already in this form... Get the gas mask secured on it. We need to trigger the transformation before it does anymore damage.” 

She was apprehended easily, forced to breathe in the familiar fumes of chemical R. Suddenly the headache ceased, and she blacked out... 

——

She woke up in what appeared to be a vast nebula...With her best effort, she tried to stand, but a sound came from the void beyond the stars that scared her. 

“Unnnn...”

She fell to her knees again as an eye opened in front of her, soon followed by others. The stars...they all opened and wouldn’t break eye contact with her. For some reason, she was reminded of her childhood nightmares. 

“Unnnn...”

Multiple voices spoke in eerie unison, only making her freak out more. She started trying to run, but she didn’t get far. It was like she was running in place. The human screamed as she was swept up by what she could only describe as a tidal wave of eyeballs. 

When she recovered, they were still looking at her, a couple approaching and getting under her arms.

Becca recognized the ones closest to her as being the pokémon Unown. They helped her stand back up before returning to their places in the starscape, fading into faint glimmers of light again. 

“Unnnn...”

“W-wait-“ She tried fo reach her hand out for one of them, finding that her hand phased right through the shimmering starlight.

“Ah, now I can finally reach you...” 

A voice came from the vastness, making her turn around in a circle to search for a source. Upon not finding one, she hesitantly spoke up, “H-hello...?” 

“Hello.” The voice answered back simply, saying no more than required. 

“I-I guess I should introduce myself?” She asked hesitantly, not good at small talk, “I-I’m-“

“I already know who you are, Becca.” The voice interrupted, “I know all, and see all...”

“W-why are you only speaking to me now, then...?” The woman frowned, confused. 

“Time and space had to assist in forming this psychic connection...” A form emerged from the expanse of space, walking through a ring like portal, “Thankfully, I know both quite well.” 

Becca’s jaw dropped as the form of the mythical Arceus walked towards her. She fell to her knees as they collapsed beneath her. Why did she have to act that ridiculous in front of a GOD?! 

“I appreciate the gesture,” The pokémon narrowed its eyes, “but this isn’t the time for bowing...”

“Bowing?” She blinked, “Oh-oh! I wasn’t. I uh...I fell...” Her face went red. No! Dammit! Stop being so awkward! 

“I see.” Arceus spoke calmly, “It is understandable considering what you’ve been put through.” It looked down at her, “No human should’ve had to endure nor should they have survived what you did...” 

“A-are you going to...k-kill me then?” Becca looked up worriedly, “I-I mean you’re a god, y-you can do whatever, but-“ 

“Why would I end your life?” It asked, “You’ve done absolutely nothing to bring this fate onto yourself. I can even sense your longing for the way things were. The thing you wish for most is to be home again, isn’t it young one...?”

“Y-yes...” She lowered her head, “I-It is...” 

“I’m afraid even I cannot make that happen for you...” The legendary blinked slowly, “Change is part of the world I created, and so change shall persist.” 

“I-I don’t know if I can handle...t-this much change...” She whispered, “I-It’s all happening so fast...a-and-“ 

“You wouldn’t have made it this far if you were not able to endure this.” It cut her off, “This is almost over...Your kind is at the least very stupid and short sighted.”

“Y-yea, I know...” She laughed dryly, making the pokémon pause, “Oh, sorry...” 

“I have already won this battle, as I usually do...” Arceus continued, “We mythicals do not take the capturing of two of our own lightly...” 

“W-wait...two of our own?” Becca looked back up, “Y-you consider...M-mewtwo and I...but we’re-“ 

“Of course... You both are noble in action and kind in heart. If I were to judge you on what you cannot help, it’d be a fruitless effort...” It lowered its head, “I must say, I never thought any human would have a soul as pure as yours, however, you’ve proven me wrong.”

“I-it isn’t that big of a-“ 

“You cannot use that excuse anymore... Not when you stand before the almighty Arceus.” The pokémon bowed its head to her, “Farewell, until we meet again...”


	23. Reunions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious reaches her wits end with her master’s deceiving manipulation. Mewtwo and Mew get along surprisingly well. Becca reunites with Tim and Aura, ready to get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I’M BACK 
> 
> Sorry I’ve had one hell of a start to the semester, especially because of the Hurricane Dorian scare. It didn’t even end up hitting us that hard but now all of my classes are putting out double the workload...Ouch

Mewtwo knew this was it. The humans and pokémon had infiltrated the facility. It was finally time to break out of this place. A pink figure caught its eye, and made the clone sigh in relief. “ABOUT TIME...” 

“Sorry, Mewtwo. I had to break out of containment...” Mew frowned, “Let’s get you outta there—“ 

“NOT SO FAST!” A persian rushed into the room, claws and teeth bared, “I-I’m AFRAID... I HAVE TO STOP YOU!” 

The armored figure looked up, confused, “PRECIOUS...?”

“SHUT UP!” The normal type hissed, “YOU ARE THE REASON I AM BEING PUNISHED LIKE THIS YOU FREAK!” 

“Whoa!” Mew dodged multiple attacks, “Whoopsies! Is it my turn now?”

“MEW. DON’T.” 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TRICKED ME! I AM NOTHING WITHOUT MY MASTER! I AM ONLY WHAT I DO AND WHAT I DO IS SERVE!” The normal type growled resentfully, “I LOST MY BABIES BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY WERE SOLD OFF TO BREEDING MILLS BECAUSE MY MASTER NEEDED TO PUNISH ME!”

Mewtwo’s eyes widened, before becoming filled with sincerity, “PRECIOUS...” 

“I SAID SHUT UP YOU ABOMINATION!” Precious cried, “YOU CAN THINK YOU’RE WHATEVER YOU LIKE, BUT THE TRUTH IS WE ARE ALL SLAVES! YOUR PROMISES WERE EMPTY, A-AND I FELL FOR THEM LIKE A FOOL!” 

Mewtwo spoke again, “PRECIOUS. LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE. I PROMISE YOU, THERE IS A WORLD OUT THERE THAT WANTS YOU TO BE A PART OF IT...” 

Precious sobbed, “B-be quiet...” 

“WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE, I CAN SHOW YOU THAT WORLD...BUT ONLY IF YOU TRUST ME.” 

“M-my babies...” The normal type cried, “I-I just wanted my babies to be safe and happy!” 

“I AM SO SORRY...” 

“Huh? Wait!” Mew perked up, “I saw some meowth leaving with nice humans earlier!” 

Precious looked up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, “Y-you did...?” 

“Uhhuh!” The legendary smiled, “They were contest trainers! Those babies left that scary guys office with smiles on their faces!”

“...HE LIED TO ME...” The persian growled, “THAT IS IT. WE ARE KICKING HIS—“ 

“Aha! Here it is!” Mew pushed a button, removing the armor from Mewtwo, “There we go! Precious, can you find Becca and the Tim human? Ol’ Arceus doesn’t want anyone innocent caught in the fray!” 

“O-of course! Anything!” The pokémon’s ears lowered, “I’m...sorry for...earlier.”

“PRECIOUS DON’T APOLOGIZE.” Mewtwo closed his eyes, “FOR FAMILY, WE ALL WOULD’VE DONE THE SAME.”

——

“Becca! Becca!” Aura sent psychic signals down the hallways, searching for her friend. When one reflected back to her, her eyes widened. 

“Aura?! What are you doing here?!” Her friend’s voice was like music to her telepathy sensors, though it sounded extremely worried. 

“Becca! Thank Arceus you’re alright! Where are you?! I’m following your signal!”

“Signal?” 

“Yeah. You’re sending out a distress signal. A strong one too.” The fairy type reached a doorway, “Here! You’re right here!” 

“Are you lost, dear?” 

The ralts turned around to see a persian looking down at her, and gulped, “No! I’m here for my friend!” 

“Your friend?” The normal type frowned, “Well, what do they look like?”

“Uhh...brown hair, freckles, blue eyes...” Aura stopped herself, “Oh, her name is—“

“Becca?” The pokémon smiled, “Yes, we’ve become...friends...as well.” 

“Then you can help me get her out?!” 

“Certainly, I was just about to pick her up myself!” 

“Ralts!” Tim ran down the hall in a panic, eevee growling from his shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ve got thi—“ He paused as the persian purred and rubbed against his legs, “N-nice kitty...?”

Eevee gave a hesitant sniff, but her tail wagged approvingly as she nodded to her partner. 

“Purrr!” The normal type smiled, getting on her hind legs to push the door open. 

“Oh, uh...thanks.” The young man smiled, talking into his earpiece, “We’re in!”

——

“My, my...” Professor Oak stared at the screen in awe, “We just got visuals connected, Tim... What a horrid sight.” 

“Yikes...” Lucy and psyduck both shuddered, “This looks like a torture chamber...The lab outside of the city was nothing compared to this.”

“Keep your eyes open.” Harry warned his son, “Becca could be anywhere.” 

“Alright alright I got it.” Tim continued forward, looking to the persian for guidance, “Oh, I guess this persian wants to help me by the way.”

“Interesting!” The professor smiled, “What a very lovely pokemon! She must’ve been in contests at some point!” 

“Veevee!” Eevee pointed to a small container up ahead, with something blue inside it. 

“Becca?!” Tim ran over to investigate, but when he got close, it was just a blue sheet, dotted with blood and broken glass. “...Huh? No! No no! She’s—”

“She can’t be dead, kid...” Harry frowned skeptically, “They wouldn’t let her die that easily.”

Aura and Precious turned around, gasping as a pale hand reached from the darkness to grab Tim’s shoulders.

“WHA?!” The young man nearly jumped out of his skin, his eevee turning around and preparing to battle, only to find no opponent. 

“T-Tim...?!” Becca’s voice came from the shadows, “What are you doing?!” 

“Becca!” He grabbed her elbow, feeling something wet and pulling away, “Eugh! What happened?!”

“You don’t wanna see.”

“Tell her to get in the light.” Professor Oak spoke through the earpiece, “She may need medical attention.”

“G-get in the light. There’s a camera in my earpiece. Professor Oak wants to see you.”

“Professor Oak?!” She frowned, but sighed, “I-I need something before I can do that.” 

“Anything.”

“C-can I have your shirt...?”

“What?”

“Y-your coat, something to cover up...” 

“O-okay...” Tim took off the team rocket jacket, giving it over and waiting for a few moments. 

The young woman came forward, soaked in some liquid and bleeding from multiple areas. “I-It’s so great to see y’all again.” She shuddered, “A-and thanks. It’s really c-cold in here...” 

“Oh gracious.” The professor’s eyes widened, “I can only imagine what those wounds were from. The poor girl.” 

“Tim, you all need to get out as soon as possible!” Lucy blurted, “Just go!”

“H-have you found Mewtwo?!” Becca urgently asked while picking up Aura.

“It’s alright.” Precious nuzzled her hand, “It sent me. They’re getting out another way.” 

“O-oh... T-thank you, all of you...” Becca choked up at the sight of so many of her friends working together to help her, “L-let’s get out of here...”

“Wait.” Tim spoke up, “I want to apologize for what I said... It was wrong and I belittled you based on your disability a-and—“

“N-no.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “Y-you were right about people pitying me for it... You weren’t afraid to tell me the truth about that... I-it shows that you saw me as a person first. I...I appreciate it.”

“...” He was quiet for a moment, before pulling her into a hug, “Come on, let’s get out of this hellhole...Once and for all.”


End file.
